10 (YAOI BOY LOVE) Leo Pure X Bunchu: The Kingmaker's Lover
by Akasha1908
Summary: This is a boy x boy story that pairs two MALE daemons from the fantasy card game, Ayakashi Ghost Guild: Leo Pure (Divina) and Bunchu (Divina) DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters! NOTE: Graphic content, please be advised.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Leo dropped his bag on the floor, slowly taking in the small white-walled room he'd been assigned to. He was a king, and he'd been reduced to living as nothing more than a lowly servant. Was this what he had to look forward to as an ally of the Guild? If so, there was no way in hell he was going to stay...

There was a knock at the door. Leo turned to find a male Anima waiting to greet him.

"Morning!" The daemon chirped, executing a poorly coordinated bow. "I'm Odairi. Master Akasha sent me to check on you. You settling in okay? Have everything you need?"

Leo ground his teeth, finding the male's bright-toothed smile more than a little irritating. Not to mention he couldn't tell if the Anima's bow was out of respect or some veiled form of mockery. Leo took a deep breath and did his best to remain calm.

"I'm comfortable enough." He replied tightly.

Odairi chuckled, his eyes alight with amusement. "These quarters are only temporary," he explained. "Master Akasha doesn't usually house transient daemons, so there wasn't much time to prepare a proper room for you."

"Ah, I see. Will I be relocated soon then?"

"I believe so. Mira is having one of the rooms in the Divina wing cleaned and aired for you as we speak. Do you know how long you're planning to stay?"

"I haven't decided yet. The professor at the Guild said I could take as much time as I needed."

"Good advice." Odairi agreed. "Choosing a master is a life-altering decision. In order to form a bond with your human, there must be trust and mutual understanding. That takes time. If I'm not mistaken, this will be your first, correct?"

"Yes." Leo replied, unwilling to divulge his revolution at the concept of having a master.

Professor Yata had done his best to convince him otherwise. In fact, Leo was inclined to believe him. But sadly, it was hard to trust anything the Anima said on the subject, since Yata himself had chosen a life without a master.

"Then you definitely should take your time." Odairi continued. "The summoning process is quite intense, so it's best to pick a human that you feel completely comfortable with."

"Is that how you feel about this Akasha woman? Comfortable?"

"Absolutely! After our last master died, I didn't think Hina and I would ever find another. I'm happy to admit we were wrong."

"Hina?"

"It's Ohina actually." Odairi answered with flushed cheeks. "She's my soon-to-be wife. I'm sure you'll meet her soon. She's very friendly."

Leo nodded in reply, wondering if the female daemon was as chipper as her male counterpart. If so, he'd make sure to avoid them both during his visit.

"Is that all you brought with you?" Odairi asked, pointing to the bag on the floor.

"It is."

Odairi frowned, but didn't question him further. "Why don't you wash up? I'll give you a tour of the mansion then take you down to grab an early lunch."

"That won't be necessary, I can…"

"Nonsense! Master Akasha said to take care of you, so that's what I plan to do. I'll wait for you outside."

Leo didn't get the chance to protest. Odairi shut the door, leaving him alone in the depressing room once more. Leo sighed, grabbing his bag and heading to the bathroom to get cleaned up. No, this certainly wasn't the welcome he expected from the Guild; it didn't even come close. The king in him railed against such piteous treatment. But the daemon; the tried and weary daemon was ready for a change. A change the Professor had promised Leo would find at the Guild. For his own sake, and the sake of Professor Yata, Leo hoped the Anima was right.

**CHAPTER 2**

Leo followed Odairi around, trying to summon enough energy to care about what the Anima was saying. He was introduced to a flurry of daemons; all of whom he'd promptly forgotten, and he'd been dragged to virtually every nook and cranny of the entire mansion. He was tired and irritated, and it was taking every ounce of his restraint not to kill the babbling Anima.

"And this is Barbatos." Odairi replied, gesturing to a large, angry looking Phantom. "Barbatos this is Leo. He's new to the Guild and will be staying with us for a while."

"Nice to meet you." The Phantom replied without looking at either of them.

Barbatos' gaze was fixed on two daemons chatting in the garden outside. Leo had the distinct impression that the Phantom disliked either one or both of them.

"You two fighting again?" Odairi asked warily; notably taking a step back from the Phantom.

"No." Barbatos replied sharply.

"Then why are you staring at Ikutachi like you want to kill him?" The Anima countered.

The Phantom's eye twitched and Leo noticed that his claws were extended. Leo looked back at the two daemons, examining them more closely. There was a white-haired Anima having a lively conversation with a dark-haired Divina. Leo couldn't see the face of the Divina, but the Anima was turned slightly towards where the three of them stood.

He was a beautiful specimen; milky skin, bright amber eyes, and hair that looked so soft and silky that Leo ached to run his hand through it. But the Anima's most striking feature was his smile. Pure and unguarded; it was literally breathtaking. Leo snickered softly, finally realizing that Barbatos wasn't angry at all. He was jealous…

"You know, he never smiles at me like that." Barbatos said absently. "I've seen that smile maybe… three, four times total. And laughing! Pffft! I can't even remember what his laugh sounds like!"

"Who is the Divina he's with?" Leo asked casually.

Barbatos hissed; his hands clenching into fists.

"That's Bunchu." Odairi replied softly. "He and Ikutachi have become quite close recently. Which I thought was a good thing." The Anima said more loudly; his words directed at Barbatos.

Barbatos huffed in irritation. "It is. I want him to open up more and make friends."

"You just don't want him to smile, laugh or enjoy himself while he does it." Odairi finished for him.

"That's not true, I just…" The Phantom blew out a long breath. "I wish he'd do those things with me, too. There's this wall around him, and every time I think I've managed to knock it down, I wake up to find that he's not only built it higher, but he's reinforced it with steal!"

"Love isn't easy." Odairi replied with a helpless shrug.

"Your Anima friend is right." Leo added; his gaze now on the Divina called Bunchu. "The question is whether or not you're willing to put in the necessary effort to make it work."

Odairi turned to Leo, his eyes wide with shock. "This is the most you've talked all day!"

Leo rolled his eyes. "I wonder why that is?" He shot back, giving the Anima a bored look.

"Quick hide!" Barbatos whispered loudly, pulling Odairi around the corner.

Leo frowned, giving the two daemons a look that said. _"I don't hide."_

Ikutachi stepped into the mansion, glancing back at Bunchu who followed closely behind him. The Divina finally came into view, giving Leo a clear shot of his confident yet delicate smile. It wasn't quite as awe-inspiring as Ikutachi's, but there was something hidden behind the quiet expression. Bunchu took that moment to glance in Leo's direction. Blue eyes; intelligent and curious, pierced Leo like a spear to the chest.

Ikutachi made a comment that drew Bunchu's attention away from Leo. The moment was lost, and Leo found that he was desperate to get it back. Without a second thought, he walked up to both Bunchu and Ikutachi.

"Greetings." Leo said regally; his focus completely on the Divina. "I'm King Leo, Celestial Guardian of the Heavens, Divina Ruler of the Lion Constellation and Warden of the Northern Skies."

"Good afternoon," Bunchu replied slowly, exchanging a bewildered look with Ikutachi. "I'm Bunchu and this is Ikutachi."

"Should we call you King Leo," Ikutachi asked, nodding a hello, "or do you expect us to use that title every time we say hello to you?"

Ikutachi's voice dripped with sarcasm, but Leo chose to ignore the Anima's disrespect and focus on Bunchu.

"You have my permission to call me Leo."

"Oh," Ikutachi replied sweetly. "We have his permission. Aren't we the lucky ones?"

"Not you, Anima." Leo said coldly.

Ikutachi laughed, completely unruffled. "Bunchu, if you'll excuse. I think I see my idiot lover trying to hide in the corner over there."

"Of course, Ikutachi, please tell him and Odairi I said hello."

"Goodbye King Leo, Celestial Guardian of the… something or other, Divine Ruler of the… whatever you called it and Warden of the… I really don't care."

The Anima walked gracefully away, leaving Leo alone with Bunchu.

"It was nice meeting you, Leo." Bunchu said. "But I'm afraid I must be leaving as well."

"Then I shall escort you."

"It's kind of you to offer, but that won't be necessary."

"Yes, but I've decided that I will do so anyway."

Bunchu frowned, his effort to remain polite obvious. "As I said, your offer is appreciated, but I must decline. Master Akasha has requested to see me. Alone."

"Then you will come to me after your meeting is done. Find the little Anima over there and he will show you to my room."

It wasn't a request. It was a command. And it was one that did not sit well with the Divina.

"I will do no such thing." Bunchu said; his tone as cold as ice. "Odairi is not your servant and neither am I. You may be a king, but you're not _my_ king. I will not take orders from you."

Bunchu turned sharply on his heels, marching angrily down the hall. Leo's hands clenched at his sides, unable to believe the insubordination the Divina had just shown. He wasn't used to his orders being refused, and he found the whole experience quite unpleasant. When Leo came to his senses once more, he stormed after Bunchu. He hadn't made it two steps before someone caught his arm. Leo reared back, snatching Odairi off the ground by his neck and slamming him into the nearest wall.

"You are entirely too familiar, Anima. We are not friends, you and I. Touch me again without permission and I will end you."

Odairi kicked his feet, clawing at Leo's hand. The Anima couldn't even gasp for air as his face turned an alarming shade of blue. It had been so long since Leo had held the existence of another in his hands. Felt the rush that came with watching a life slowly slip away. His hand tightened around Odairi's neck; his heart racing with excitement as the life drained from the Anima's eyes. He was so enthralled by the sight that he completely forgot Barbatos was still there. The Phantom rammed him in the side, sending both Leo and Odairi crashing to the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Barbatos roared, his nostril flaring with rage as he took a defensive position between Leo and Odairi. Ikutachi rushed to help the Anima from the ground then moved to stand at the Phantom's side.

"Your… friend," Leo snapped angrily, jumping to his feet, "needs to learn how to treat a king!"

"You are no king here!" Ikutachi snapped.

"Everyone just relax." Odairi demanded, stepping right into the middle of the fray. "Leo's new to the mansion and to the Guild. He's not used to how we do things here, so he needs our help, not our anger."

"I don't need anything from you." Leo hissed. "Any of you!"

Leo shoved past them all, ignoring Odairi's cries for him to come back. He was officially done with all this. He was a king and he'd just been placed on the same level as those he should be ruling! It was beyond insulting! He hadn't spent his entire existence fighting his way to the top just so that he could be "equals" with those who were clearly inferior to him. He was a fool to come here. A weak, pathetic fool…

**CHAPTER 3**

Bunchu was furious! Of all the things for his master to ask…_Argh!_ He stormed down the hall in search of Mira, nearly running the poor Anima over when she flew out of one of the bedrooms.

"Oh, Bunchu!" She exclaimed. "Master said you'd be coming to help, but I wasn't expecting you so soon. Leo's room is ready, so feel free to bring him up." She wiped her brow then placed her hands on her hips. "This is the largest room we have in the Divina wing, so hopefully it'll do."

Bunchu snorted. "I doubt anything is good enough for the _king_."

"Ah, so you've met him." Mira replied with a knowing smile. "I hope you'll give him a chance, Bunchu. He's a bit rough around the edges, but it's only because he's not used to this kind of social interaction."

"Clearly," Bunchu muttered. "He's got this absurd idea that he's a king and we should all bow to him."

"Well, he is a king, you know? And he's used to people bowing and scraping to him, so it's not surprising that he expects us all to do the same. We must remember that Leo is in the process of a delicate transition, and he needs our help if he's going to so successfully."

"I understand that, but I don't see why_ I_ have to be the one to help him."

"There is no one more qualified than you." Mira said, smiling warmly. "Leo needs a tutor with an abundance of patience and exceptional social skills; someone who can teach him the importance of the master/daemon relationship."

"Anyone daemon in this house could do that." Bunchu insisted.

"You say that, but I can tell by the look on your face that you don't believe it." Mira took his hands in hers, squeezing them reassuringly. "Leo needs _you_. He lacks a rudimentary understanding of how the Guild works, which means starting from scratch. Everything from item usage to battle etiquette; he needs to learn it all." She paused thoughtfully. "And perhaps a few lessons on basic manners would be helpful."

"Mira, I…"

"You can do this."

Bunchu sighed. "I know, and I will. But still don't understand why Leo's even here. While I was waiting to choose my master, I stayed in the daemon facilities provided by the Guild. Why isn't Leo doing the same? Surely there are more qualified tutors there."

"Because Professor Yata believes Leo is in need of closer supervision. He wants him under the care of an experienced ghost agent, and personally instructed by a daemon who is both competent and trustworthy. In fact, the professor specifically requested Master Akasha appoint you as Leo's tutor."

"He did?" Bunchu asked; unable to hide the fire suddenly burning in his cheeks.

Bunchu adored Professor Yata. Worshiped the ground he walked on. Bunchu had worked closely with the Council member, and, in his short time at the Guild headquarters, had fallen hopelessly in love him. When it came time for Bunchu to choose a master, he'd initially refused. He'd even confessed his love to Yata, swearing to stay and serve the Anima for the rest of his existence.

But it was not to be. Professor Yata could not accept Bunchu's affections, and though the Anima had never given a reason why, it was clear to Bunchu that Yata's heart was already filled with someone else.

Bunchu had left the Guild the next day, taking his place in Master Akasha's household. It was the best decision he'd ever made, and despite his broken heart, he'd managed to find solace in his service to the female ghost agent.

"Professor Yata thinks very highly of you." Mira continued. "And both master and I agree that you are the perfect choice for this difficult task."

Bunchu sighed. He was flattered to have been hand-selected by Professor Yata, and honored that his master believed him up to the challenge. But something about Leo rubbed Bunchu the wrong way. The Divina wasn't the kind of daemon Bunchu would ever associate with.

Bunchu preferred the company of someone like Ikutachi: Insightful and intellectual; capable of thought-provoking conversations and lively debates. Leo, on the other hand, appeared to be nothing more than a tyrant; uninterested in the thoughts and opinions of others unless they matched his own.

"I guess there's no escaping it then." Bunchu groaned.

"Don't think of it as a punishment." Mira said encouragingly. "Professor Yata says it's crucial that we bring Leo under the Guild's influence. This is a special mission that he and Master Akasha have placed in your capable hands, and you must do whatever it takes to keep Leo on our side."

"Yes, yes, I know." Bunchu sighed again. "I'll go ahead and bring him up."

"Perfect," Mira replied, smiling triumphantly. "I'll be out of here by the time you get back. And good luck. I know you can do it!"

Bunchu smiled weakly at the Anima then started off towards the temporary lodging.

"Luck," he muttered to himself. He was going to need more than luck if he was going to survive the Divina King.

**CHAPTER 4**

Bunchu knocked on the door, waiting impatiently for Leo to answer. He was anxious to get the Divina settled into his room, so he could get on with the rest of his day. When there was no answer, he knocked again. After the third time, Bunchu tried the handle. Finding it unlocked, he pushed the door open.

The room was empty. No Leo and no sign that he'd ever been there. He doubled-checked the number outside the door to make sure he had the right room then stepped inside. He made sure to check every inch of the room before he let his panic set in.

"Damn it!"

He'd been assigned to the mission for less than 30 minutes, and he'd already managed to let his charge escape.

"Good morning, Bunchu-sama. Are you looking for that king?"

Bunchu turned to find one of the maids pushing a large linen cart towards him. She was an older woman, with laugh lines that framed a pair of lovely gray eyes which matched the color of her closely cropped hair.

"Good morning, Linda." He replied. There were several maids who lived and worked in the mansion, but Linda was Bunchu's favorite. "Do you know where he went?"

"He left about 10 minutes ago," she answered, "out that door right there. He looked angry, so I thought it best to leave him alone."

"A wise decision," Bunchu said with an apologetic smile. "Any idea where he might have gone?"

"Afraid not."

"No worries, Linda. Thank you for your help."

She smiled, gave him a quick curtsy, and then continued down the hall. Bunchu raced toward the exit Linda had indicated, sprinting to the main road. Master Akasha's estate was large and un-gated, allowing any and all to wander the grounds freely. Luckily, there was only one road leading into town, and that was likely where Leo was heading. As expected, the Divina King came into view just as Bunchu approached the gate.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" Bunchu shouted after him, jogging to catch up.

Leo spun around; his sword immediately appearing in his hand. Only when he realized it was Bunchu did he let it disappear.

"Why are you here?" Leo demanded in his irritatingly regal tone.

"Why are you leaving?" Bunchu retorted.

"Because I have no place here. Not in your mansion and not in your Guild."

"And you know all that based on what? The whole _hour_ you've spent here. You haven't even given it a chance, and already you're running away like a dog with its tail between its legs."

Leo was in front of Bunchu in the time it took for him to blink. The Divina King's hand grabbed the front of Bunchu's shirt, yanking him forward until their noses were almost touching.

Leo's hand shook with the force of his restraint; his power saturating the air around them. "Speak to me like that again and I will kill you where you stand."

"I'd love to see you try."

Bunchu could see the rage in Leo's eyes; watching as the lavender spheres swirled with a power that both excited and terrified him. The Divina King was like a ticking time bomb, and Bunchu was struck with the sudden desire to watch him explode…

Leo must have noticed his sudden interest, searching Bunchu's face as if trying to gauge his reaction to the sudden change in atmosphere. He leaned in closer; his mouth hovering above Bunchu's parted lips, but just before they touched, Bunchu pushed him away.

"If it's a fight you want, then I'm happy to oblige." Bunchu smiled challengingly. "But first you have to come back to the mansion."

Leo snickered, adjusting his bag on his shoulder. "I can find a good fight anywhere, and as tempting as it would be to put you in your place, it's not enough to keep me here."

Leo turned to leave, but Bunchu pulled him back. "What would be enough?"

The Divina stared at Bunchu for a moment before a slow smile spread across his face. "You."

"I don't understand." Bunchu replied, feigning ignorance.

"You understand perfectly." Leo replied, desire now burning in his eyes. "I want you. All of you. In every way possible."

Bunchu studied Leo closely. The Divina king was fearless. There was no hesitation in his voice or body language. Leo knew what he wanted, and what he wanted was Bunchu.

"Alright," Bunchu agreed, deciding to change tactics. "You can have me, but only if you can defeat me in battle."

Leo immediately radiated triumph. In his mind the battle was already won. "Easy enough," he replied confidently.

"I'm glad you think so." Bunchu replied. "That means you won't disagree to the rest of my terms."

"And what would those be?"

"If I win, not only do you have to stay here in the mansion, but you have to obey me in _all_ things."

"Done." Leo said without a second thought.

This time it was Bunchu's turn to radiate triumph. "Then it's a deal."

**CHAPTER 5 **

The sound of metal striking metal echoed through the cool morning air. The sun had barely found its way over the horizon and Leo was already past the point of exhaustion. The same could be said for his opponent. Bunchu was soaked with sweat; the blood from his wounds mixing with it and dripping to the ground. The Divina had to be in pain, but nothing in his stance showed any sign of discomfort.

Leo swirled the sword in his hand, circling Bunchu while he looked for an opening. The Divina moved with him; the clarity and focus in his eyes undiminished. And when Leo charged forward; his sword angled at his side, Bunchu moved in the same moment, blocking Leo's well-aimed blow.

Their swords clashed violently; the metal vibrating in Leo's hands. He barely had time think before Bunchu swirled their blades out of the way, stepping into Leo's stance and head-butting him in the same motion. Leo staggered back; his vision shattering into a thousand shards of light. He brought up his sword just in time to block Bunchu's next swing, but not fast enough to stop the swift kick to his left knee.

Leo cried out in pain, barely holding onto his weapon. Bunchu wasted no time, bringing the hilt of his sword down on Leo's face. Leo staggered back; his sword slipping from his grasp as blood poured from his nose.

"You know what your problem is, _King_." Bunchu said mockingly. "You fight with too much honor." The Divina brought a fist across the other side of Leo's face. Blood sprayed from Leo's mouth as he fought to remain standing. "Real battle is ugly." He continued in a vicious hiss. "No shiny swords or pretty armor."

Bunchu grabbed Leo by the shoulders, pulling him forward as he thrust his knee into Leo's stomach. The moment Leo's knees hit the ground, Bunchu grabbed him by the front of his armor, raining blow after blow down upon Leo's face. He lost count of how many times Bunchu hit him, and it wasn't long before Leo slid into a place where pain no longer existed. Even still, when the darkness finally came for him, Leo welcomed it with open arms.

**CHAPTER 6**

"What part of 'take care of him' did you not understand?!" Master Akasha's voice nearly shattered both of Bunchu's ear drums. She was in a rare form, and although he'd seen her angry before, it had never been at him. "I tell you to look after him; help him find a place in our household, and instead you beat the living crap out of him!"

"Master, I…"

"Silence!" She shrieked. "Do you have any idea the kind of position you've put me in?! We've brought all the other Celestial rulers under the Guild's control except Leo! He's the only one who has the power to unite the Celestials and bring war upon our heads! We need him on our side!"

"Master, if you'd just let me explain!"

"Explain? EXPLAIN?! Right now Leo is unconscious in the medical wing. His injuries are so severe; Nightingale has decided to keep him in a drug-induced coma until his body has healed! How the hell do intend to explain that?!"

"He deserved everything he got." Bunchu said firmly. "Someone needed to knock him off that high horse of his! He may be a king, but he is a piss-poor one! Loyalty and respect must be earned, yet he thinks his "royal status" guarantees him these things! A king in _name_ only is nothing more than a bloody coward! A coward who believes his _title_ gives him power! You asked me to teach him, master, and that's exactly what I'm trying to do. But if Leo is to learn anything, he must be broken first."

"Well, you certainly did a good job of that, didn't you?" Master Akasha hissed. "He's got an IV of divine nectar hooked up to him and he's still in bad shape! I suggested taking him back into the spirit world, but Nightingale said he wouldn't survive the loss of spirit to get there!"

A wave of guilt washed over Bunchu. Until that moment, he hadn't realized how much damage he'd actually done. In fact, he'd somehow managed to convince himself that Leo deserved it. But to hear just how badly the Divina King was injured…

"Forgive me, Master." Bunchu replied, genuinely remorseful. "Perhaps I got a bit… carried away."

"A bit? If Barbatos hadn't pulled you off of him, your little battle would've turned into an execution! Now I have to explain to the Council why the daemon they've placed in my charge is desperately clinging to life under my roof!"

"I am sorry." Bunchu said with a bow. "If there is anything I can do, please…"

"Oh, there is plenty you can do, starting with explaining your behavior to Professor Yata yourself. Now go and get the car ready. We'll be heading to HQ immediately."

**CHAPTER 7**

Leo had been confined to his new room for nearly a week. He been moved there shortly after he'd regained consciousness. His body was close to recovered; his spirit as well, but Master Akasha insisted he remain bed-ridden for a few more days. He'd had a few visitors throughout the week, but none of them were who he wanted to see.

_Bunchu…_

The Divina was clearly avoiding him, but Leo couldn't figure out why. Bunchu had won the fight; all the glory was his. But the Divina had yet to come and boast of his victory. Leo still found it odd since most men would relish in such a thing.

"How you feeling?"

Leo looked up to find Barbatos standing just inside the doorway. The Phantom's arms were crossed over his chest; a broad smile on his face.

"Fine," Leo replied shortly, throwing the covers off and climbing out of the bed. "Although no one seems to believe me."

"Well, you did take quite a beating." Barbatos replied. "Not that you didn't deserve it."

Leo grunted in response, heading straight to the pitcher of water and pouring himself a glass. "Is he always so..."

"Brutal? Callous? In battle, yes. Even I'm hesitant to fight Bunchu. The first time we fought, he broke through my defense in under 5 minutes. Iku said it's gotta be some kind of record. All I know is by the end of it I had a fractured skull and several broken ribs."

Leo laughed snidely. "So he is _capable_ of mercy. I suppose that's something."

"Yeah, just not towards you," Barbatos added with a chuckle. "If you want, I can find you something stronger to drink than that water."

"That would be most welcome." Leo replied in genuine thanks.

About an hour or so later, Leo and Barbatos had made it halfway through their second bottle of bourbon. The Phantom certainly wouldn't be his first choice for a drinking partner, so Leo was surprised to find that he and the demon lord had a lot in common.

It had been such a long time since Leo had been able to let his guard down with anyone. His life until then had been nothing more than a game of lies and intrigue. Surviving the Celestial Court meant keeping your guard up at all times. Emotions are a weakness and weakness gets you killed. But to be able to relax and share a laugh over a drink… there were no words to express the joy such a simple act brought him.

"You know, you're not as bad I thought you were." Barbatos said, filling his glass with once more. "Perhaps all you needed was a good ass-kicking."

Leo laughed loudly. He knew he should be outraged by Barbatos' remark, but he was riding the high of his buzz. "Perhaps Phantom, but it's a good thing I'm drunk right now, otherwise, I'd kick _your_ ass."

Barbatos joined in his laughter. "Come and find me when you get out of this prison of yours, and we'll test that theory."

"It's no theory." Leo snorted. "Phantoms are my specialty. I'll bet you a pound of gold right now that I can break Bunchu's record, and shatter that defense of yours in under a minute."

"You're on."

"What's this? Suddenly you two are best friends."

Both males turned at the sound of Bunchu's voice. The Divina strolled into the room; arms laced behind his back. Leo's heart began to race at the sight of the daemon. He was dressed formally with his dark hair brushed back and out of his face. His eyes were bright with amusement, and he was wearing the same mysterious smile Leo had fallen in love with the day they'd met.

By all accounts, Leo should hate the Divina. But having seen what Bunchu was capable of, and felt the power and rage the Divina held so tightly in check, Leo found that it made him want the daemon even more.

"You know me." Barbatos replied playfully, slapping Leo on the leg. "I can make a friend out of anyone."

"So it would seem." Bunchu replied. "By the way, Ikutachi is looking for you. And he seems pretty angry about something."

Barbatos sat up in his seat, chewing his lip as he tried figure out why his Anima lover would be upset. When realization finally dawned, Barbatos downed the rest of his drink and practically ran from the room. He'd been gone all of 2 seconds before he poked his head back into the doorway.

"Leo, it was a pleasure drinking with you. We'll have to do this again sometime."

Barbatos disappeared again without giving Leo a chance to respond. Leo looked over at Bunchu who had taken up a spot by the foot of the bed. The Divina was staring at him; a flicker of curiosity burning in his beautiful blue eyes.

"He and Ikutachi are…?" Leo asked the question even though he already knew the answer. It seemed to be the easiest way to start a conversation with the daemon.

"Yes, for quite some time now."

"And happily?"

Bunchu's brow furrowed. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Leo answered, taking a deep pull from his glass. "Just curious."

"Are you interested in Barbatos?" Bunchu asked with mild accusation.

"And if I was?" Leo countered, surprised to find a hint of anger in the Divina's voice.

"Then I'd warn you to stay away. Ikutachi isn't the kind of daemon you want to cross. If he believes you are after his lover, he will not hesitate to end you."

"Thanks for the warning."

"My pleasure."

An awkward silence fell between them. Bunchu stood silently by the bed while Leo sipped lazily from his glass.

Bunchu cleared his throat nervously. "How do you like the room? Master Akasha made sure to give you the largest accommodation in the Divina wing."

"It's very… charming."

Bunchu snickered. "You don't have to lie. I'm sure it's nowhere close to what you're used to."

"I'm not lying." Leo insisted, gulping down the rest of his drink. "Your master has gone to great lengths to ensure my comfort. I am grateful."

Leo stood, swaying violently from a loss of balance. He gripped the arm of the chair, bracing his other hand against the window for support. He'd had far too much liquor in too short a time, and the sudden movement had sent his world spinning. He grunted, leaning heavily against the window frame as he patiently waited for the floor to stop moving beneath his feet.

"Here let me help you."

"I think you've done enough for me." Leo replied. Was he slurring his words? Obviously, he'd misjudged his alcohol tolerance.

Bunchu let out a shaky breath. "Yes, I suppose I have. That's actually why I stopped by. I wanted to apologize for my behavior during our battle. You were already down and I…"

"Don't apologize." Leo said, cutting him off. "It taints the victory. You won. I lost. It's as simple as that. You may think I'm arrogant and vain, but I have integrity whether you wish to believe it or not. We made a bet and I intend to honor it."

Bunchu was genuinely surprised, looking as though he wished to speak, but not sure what to say. It was an amusing sight, but Leo was far too woozy to enjoy it. Bunchu watched from a far as Leo stumbled to the bed. It was clear the Divina wanted to help, but he remained rooted in his spot. Leo dropped onto the mattress, letting out a long sigh.

"I was under the impression you were better." Bunchu said helplessly. "Nightingale said you were anxious to get out of bed, so I assumed that I you…"

"I'm perfectly fine." Leo answered, settling onto the mattress. "I'm just tired."

"That would be the alcohol kicking in."

"Mhmm."

**CHAPTER 8**

Bunchu frowned at the sleeping daemon. Their encounter hadn't gone as he'd anticipated. But then again, he hadn't expected to find Leo getting drunk with Barbatos. Oddly enough, Leo's slightly inebriated state made the whole process of apologizing much easier. He'd come under order of his master, and although he was truly remorseful for his actions, Bunchu had been dreading his encounter with the Divina King.

_If only Leo could be like this all the time..._

The thought skittered across Bunchu's mind as he set about cleaning up the mess Leo and Barbatos had made. It's often said that a person's true nature comes out when their drunk. If that was true, then perhaps Leo wasn't the jerk Bunchu originally thought he was.

Leo mumbled something incoherent, drawing Bunchu's attention back to the bed. He'd propped up his knee, tucking one hand behind his head while using the other to absently rub his exposed belly. Bunchu couldn't help but smile. Leo tried so hard to portray his kingly image, but with his guard down, the daemon was decidedly… normal.

Bunchu grabbed a spare blanket from the wardrobe and walked over to the bed. Straightening Leo's leg, he spread the cover over him. As Bunchu finished adjusting the blanket, a flutter of movement caught his eye. He glanced over at Leo's face, startled to find a pair of glazed lavender eyes staring back at him.

"I thought you were asleep." Bunchu said.

He started to move away, but Leo grabbed his hand to stop him. Taking his other hand, he grabbed Bunchu by the back of his neck and pulled him to the bed.

Perhaps it was the warmth of Leo's skin, or the intoxicating scent of his freshly washed hair. Maybe it was the way the sunlight shone through the window, giving the room a romantic sort of glow. Either way, Bunchu let himself go. He let the moment take him, allowing himself to fall helplessly into the depths of those dark lavender eyes.

When their lips met, it was as if every inch of Bunchu's body was set ablaze. Leo's lips moved with a skill Bunchu hadn't expected, drawing out of him moan after moan. Leo threw the covers off as Bunchu climbed onto the bed.

"Do you want this?" Leo asked breathlessly, feathering a trail of kisses across, Bunchu's chin and neck.

In all honestly, Bunchu wasn't sure what he wanted. But whatever was happening between them, he wasn't about to stop it. All he could think about was the taste of Leo's lips; the sound of his labored breathing as his body responded to Bunchu's demanding kiss.

Leo wrapped his arms around Bunchu, pressing their bodies together and rolling them over so that Bunchu lay beneath him. It was a tangle of arms and fabric as they fought to remove their clothes.

Soon they were skin to skin; their lips finding each other once more. Bunchu could hardly catch his breath; his body on the edge of climax from nothing more than a simple kiss. It was exquisite and maddening, and when Leo's hand wrapped around his pulsing cock, Bunchu immediately came in the Divina's hand.

The deep rumble of Leo's satisfied laughter resonated through Bunchu's convulsing body. He could hear the arrogant triumph in Divina King's tone, but as much as he wanted to be angry, his body wouldn't cooperate. It wanted more… Even as the last remnants of his orgasm trickled from his body, Leo had already started the glorious process once more. Bunchu clung to the Divina, gasping for air as he grew hard in the king's hand once more.

Leo leaned down to kiss him, stroking Bunchu's length while his other hand slid lower. It wasn't until wet sticky fingers invaded his body that Bunchu realized what was happening. The haze of lust evaporated instantly. Bunchu threw Leo off of him, sending the Divina tumbling to the floor.

Leo grunted in pain as he hit the ground. "What the hell?!" He roared; his naked body sprawled across the floor.

Bunchu scrambled of the bed, grabbing his pants and hurrying to put them on.

"What's wrong?!" Leo asked, holding onto the bed for support as he climbed to his feet. You said you wanted it!"

Bunchu stayed silent, his teeth clenched tightly in anger and pain. The dull ache in his backside made it difficult to put his pants on, which only succeeded in making him more upset.

"Will you please say something?!" Leo shouted, clutching his head and rubbing his temples.

"This isn't going to work." Bunchu replied sharply.

"What do you mean? It was working just fine a minute ago. I have proof right here!" Leo held up his hand, showing Bunchu the evidence of his orgasm only moments ago. "You could be on the way to your second one right now if you hadn't interrupted me!"

"I'm not a bottom." Bunchu hissed through gritted teeth. "I should've thought that was obvious."

Leo frowned; his expression truly perplexed. "Really? But you seem so… so…"

"What?!" Bunchu asked heatedly. "I seem so what?!"

"Well, you're so… pretty. More so than you are handsome. And your mannerisms are kind of… you know… feminine. Not to mention you hang with daemons like that Anima Ikutachi. Who, by the way, is literally the quintessential Uke. I just assumed…"

"You've been here for what? Two weeks?! Half of which you were unconscious for! Tell me, exactly when did you become such an expert on me and the people I hang out with?! Is there no limit to your arrogance?!"

"Oh please, it doesn't take a genius to you figure you out, Bunchu! Let me guess," he continued in his signature condescending tone. "You like stimulating conversations about politics and economics and every other mind-numbingly boring topic in the universe. You enjoy the company of others, but if you had to choose, you'd curl up with a book instead. As a matter of fact, I bet you can count on one hand how many real friends you've ever had; people you've actually made a connection with that wasn't shallow and superficial!" Leo smiled cruelly. "I bet you fit right in at every social gathering, but no matter what you do or who you befriend, you remain trapped in your shell of loneliness and despair."

Bunchu's eyes narrowed on the Leo, his anger matched only by his shame. Leo had hit the proverbial nail on the head, summing up the whole of Bunchu's existence in a few crude sentences.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Leo asked; his smile turning sickly sweet. "Like I said, it doesn't take a genius."

"Fuck you."

"I don't think so," he said with a wink, "but I'd be happy to fuck you instead."

"You're an asshole, you know that?"

"No, I'm a fucking king. And sooner you figure that out, the sooner we can get back to the part where you're cumming blissfully in my arms."

"Huh, some king you are. Letting a lowly peasant like me beat you in battle. Those are big words for someone who was _clinging_ to life just a few days ago!"

Leo closed the distance between them, moving as if he were clothed in the finest of garments rather than being stark naked. The Divina stood before Bunchu, just as proud and regal as the day they'd met.

"Arrogance is the downfall of the _common_ man. If I cannot shoulder the disgrace that comes with losing a _single_ battle, how can I ever expect to win the war? Do you remember what you said to me during our fight?"

Bunchu tried to recall his words that day, but he found himself completely entranced by Leo's swirling lavender eyes.

"You said real battle is ugly." Leo reminded him. "But you, as most arrogant men do, only see the immediacy of your conquest. _War_ is ugly. And it is _war_ that I have experienced for every waking moment of my existence. It has made me a patient man; one who can accept a loss if it means a greater reward is within my grasp. We are at _war_, you and I. And when the dust settles, it will be me who is the ultimate victor. It's not a matter of _if_ you'll be mine, Bunchu. It's a matter _when_."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 9**

**_Several days later…_**

Leo walked out to the sparring grounds. He'd been cleared by Nightingale for combat and he was anxious to get back to training. He felt sluggish and out of sorts, and a good fight would put him right again.

"Barbatos!" Leo called out.

"Look who's finally out of bed!" The Phantom shouted, clapping his hands together loudly.

"I know, right? About bloody time if you ask me." Leo smiled broadly, reaching out to clasp hands with Barbatos.

"You sure you're up for this," Barbatos asked, raising an eyebrow. "Perhaps you should give yourself a chance to recondition before jumping back into battle."

"I'll be fine. This is exactly what I need."

"If you say so," Barbatos shrugged. "But to be fair, I won't count this as part of our wager."

Leo snickered. "You are most honorable, Phantom."

"What can I say, I am the consummate gentleman." Barbatos bowed mockingly; flourishing his hands in a grand gesture.

"No, you're an idiot," Leo replied, slapping Barbatos on the shoulder as he walked by. "Now arm-up demon, it's time to fight!"

And fight they did. Three rounds total. Surprisingly, Leo managed to win one out of the three; the last match to be precise. He was able to identify the Phantom's defensive pattern and develop a counter-attack. It wasn't executed with quite as much fluidity and grace as Leo would have liked, but he did manage to break through Barbatos' defense in roughly 15 minutes.

"I'm impressed," Barbatos said, bumping fists with Leo. "You held your own."

"I'd say thanks, but I have feeling you were holding back."

"Not on that last one," Barbatos laughed. "I could barely keep up. You must've found your stride again."

"I wouldn't say that. I've got a ways to go."

"Well, you certainly gave me a run for my money. If you want, we can meet again tomorrow and pick up where we left off. Sound good?"

"That would be most appreciated."

"Well, I'm heading back in. I kind of pissed the 'ole lady' off the other night, and getting back on his good side is taking some effort."

"I can imagine. I've only spoken to the Anima once, but I get the sense that he's… difficult."

"You have no idea," Barbatos chuckled softly. "But he's worth it."

"You can't help who you love, right?"

The Phantom nodded in agreement. "Speaking of love, what happened with you and Bunchu that night? I've been meaning to ask you for a while, but I didn't want to pry."

Leo shrugged nonchalantly. He'd never been the kind of man to kiss and tell, so he decided to keep his responses vague. "Nothing worth speaking of."

"Don't give me that," Barbatos replied shrewdly. "I saw the way he was looking at you. _Something_ happened, right?"

Leo didn't reply, but the smile on his face was unmistakable.

"I knew it! So, did you hit?"

"Wow, you don't sugar coat anything do you?"

Barbatos shrugged. "No sense in beating around the bush. Besides, I'm curious. Bunchu is so calm and reserved, not to mention he can be kind of distant at times. I mean, he gets along with everyone, but I always get the impression that he'd rather be somewhere else when we're all hanging out." The Phantom paused; his brow furrowing thoughtfully. "Hmm, now that I think about it, he kind of reminds me of Iku, just not as aggressive."

"Aggressive?" Leo snorted. "Of all the words I'd use to describe your Anima, aggressive isn't the one I'd choose."

"Watch it, Divina," Barbatos said in warning. "That's my lover you're talking about. I'd be careful what you say about him in my presence."

Leo held up his hands in mock surrender. "I didn't mean to offend, I take it back."

Barbatos snickered softly, packing up his things. "You better."

"It's obvious you two love each other. And after seeing him up close, I can see why you're so infatuated. He's a magnificent creature."

"He is," Barbatos agreed proudly. "And if even think about touching him, I'll kill you."

Leo laughed loudly. "Bunchu was telling the truth. You are a jealous lover. There's no need to worry, Phantom. I've no desire to bed your Anima. I've my eyes on a far better prize."

"I wouldn't say better." Barbatos mumbled.

"Let's call it a difference of opinion, shall we?"

"Fine with me, but you still haven't answered my question. Did you two… you know?"

"We did not," Leo replied solemnly. "And I'm afraid we never will. We appear to be two square pegs without a hole."

"What? That doesn't make any… oooohhhhh. You mean he's not a…?"

"Nope."

"Really? But he looks so…"

"That's what I said! But according to him he is not, nor has he ever been a bottom."

"Are you sure?" Barbatos asked. "My Seme sense tells me he's a Uke, and it's never wrong."

"I'm telling you, that's what he said. You want to know something even worse? He thought I was a bottom!"

Barbatos erupted into a fit of laughter. "Wow, I wish I could've been a fly on the wall during that conversation!"

"It was definitely awkward to say the least," Leo replied.

"So that's it then? Over before it even started."

"I didn't say it was over," Leo winked. "The Divina is clearly confused. Luckily, I'm here to show him the error of his ways."

"Good luck with that. Bunchu is stubborn as a mule. Hell, he makes Iku seem downright passive! You saw him in battle; I think it's obvious how hard it'll be to make the Divina yield."

"I love a good challenge," Leo replied confidently. "The chase will make his inevitable surrender all the more enjoyable."

Barbatos gave Leo a skeptical look as he tossed his bag over his shoulder. "I don't think seduction is going to work on someone like Bunchu."

"I'm well aware of that, and for the record, I never said I was going to try. As stubborn as Bunchu is, it doesn't change the fact that he wants me as badly as I want him. Since pursuing him actively will likely push him away, my only option is to make him believe he is surrendering of his own free will."

"And how do you propose to do that?"

"By acting like I'm no longer interested."

"And that works?"

"More often than not," Leo replied confidently. "In order to take control, I must, for the time being, give it up."

"And you're positive Bunchu will make the first move?"

"I have no doubt. As you said, there is something between us. Bunchu and I are connected; I can feel it and so can he. The Divina will try and fight the attraction, probably continue to avoid me for a few more days, but there will come a point when his curiosity outweighs his pride. He will come to me, and I'll be waiting."

**CHAPTER 10**

Master Akasha owned four greenhouses; all showcasing a variety of exotic plant life. They were part of her estate and meticulously maintained throughout the year. Bunchu made his way through Greenhouse 4; the furthest from the main house. It was bright and warm within the glass walls, and the fresh scent of flowers made Bunchu feel like he was strolling through the garden on a beautiful Spring day, even though Winter was in full swing just outside.

Bunchu found the daemon he was looking for tucked away in a quiet corner. "What are you doing all the way out here?" Bunchu asked Ikutachi, approaching the bench where the Anima was reading.

"I'm hiding," Ikutachi replied absently, licking the tip of his finger and turning the page.

"From Barbatos or from me?"

Ikutachi groaned softly, setting the book down on his lap. "Frankly, I'm sick of you both, but you less than Barbatos."

"It's your own fault. You wouldn't be in this situation if you hadn't tried to commit suicide. Again..."

"I don't need a reminder, thank you very much. I'm well aware of my actions and their consequences."

Bunchu dropped onto the seat next to the Anima. "If you're so tired of being around him, why did you make such a fuss when he missed dinner the other night?"

"Because," Ikutachi sighed. "I thought he was going to propose again."

Bunchu was struck speechless.

"I'm an idiot, I know," Ikutachi continued, "but somehow his not asking again makes me wonder whether or not he still wants to marry me."

"The likely answer is that he's afraid of what might happen if he does ask again. The first time he proposed to you, Ikutachi, you literally tried to kill yourself. Can you really blame the poor Phantom for avoiding the topic of marriage?"

"No, I suppose not," Ikutachi mumbled.

"You suppose?" Bunchu laughed. "He was terrified to leave you alone for weeks after the stunt you pulled! I even heard that he's hired various daemons and staff members to keep an eye on you when he's not around. Trust me; Barbatos isn't going to do anything he thinks will put your relationship or _you_ in danger again. Besides, I thought you didn't want to get married. What's suddenly changed your mind?"

"I never said I didn't _want_ to marry him," Ikutachi replied. "I said I _couldn't_ marry him. There's a difference."

"If you say so," Bunchu said, rolling his eyes at the fickle Anima. "But, if you really want to take the next step in your relationship, you could propose to him."

Ikutachi lifted his chin in defiance. "Definitely not!"

"Well, there you have it," Bunchu replied matter-of-factly. "You're clearly not ready for marriage. If you were, the suggestion wouldn't offend you so."

"Being _ready_ has nothing to do with it. It's the principle of the matter. He's the one who should be asking me. That's the way relationships like ours work."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but he did ask you, and not only did you break his heart when you said no, but you proceeded to crush it into tiny little pieces when you tried to kill yourself shortly after. Ikutachi, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Barbatos is not going to propose to you again."

"Did he tell you that?" Ikutachi asked quietly.

"He didn't have to. I tried to talk to him about it the other day, and he completely shut down. It's like he's trying to pretend it never happened; for your sake and his."

"I thought it was just me," Ikutachi replied. "I brought it up the other day, and the next thing I knew I was on all fours, face buried in the pillow while he…"

"Stop," Bunchu exclaimed, holding up a hand. "Geez, I'll never understand how you can speak so freely of your sex life with everyone _except_ the person you're having sex with."

"That's different," Ikutachi said with an arrogant wave of his hand. "Speaking of such things in front of my Phantom has a tendency to get him all riled up. All it took was one very impulsive, very embarrassing public incident for me to learn my lesson. When it comes to my lover, such discussions are best kept in the bedroom." The Anima sighed heavily, gently stroking his beloved snake, Shiro, as she slithered up his leg and settled on his lap. "I see your point, though. The whole incident was traumatic for both of us. His reluctance is understandable."

"I'm glad you can sympathize with him," Bunchu said, patting Ikutachi's knee. He snatched his hand back when Shiro hissed threateningly at him.

"Be nice, Shiro," Ikutachi reprimanded.

Bunchu rubbed his hand as if he'd been bitten, frowning down at the temperamental reptile. "Anyway," he continued," best to let it go for the time being and enjoy your relationship in the here and now, don't you think?"

"Good idea," Ikutachi replied with a relieved smile. "Besides, I finally feel like we're on the same page for once in our relationship. I can't tell you how happy that makes me. "

"Well, you certainly look happier. You're practically glowing."

Ikutachi laughed. "My idiot Phantom said the same thing this morning. I thought he was trying to sweet talk me."

"Nope, it's true. Hopefully, this means I won't have to listen to you whine about not deserving him anymore."

"Oh please, I wasn't whining."

"After countless hours of listening to you, I can assure you it was indeed whining."

"I don't whine!"

"You're doing it right now!"

"I am not, you're the one…" Ikutachi huffed in irritation. "Forget it. Why are you here anyway? I thought you were supposed to be tutoring Leo this morning."

"Change of plans. He made battle arrangements with Barbatos. When I called down to his room this morning, he was on the way out the door."

"Those two seem to get along well," Ikutachi replied. "Then again Barbatos can get along with anyone."

"True. According to Nightingale, Barbatos has visited Leo nearly every day since they became drinking buddies."

Ikutachi smirked. "You sound jealous."

"Hardly! I could care less who Leo hangs out with in his spare time!"

"Liar," Ikutachi snickered. "I know that look. Something's happened between you and the Divina king. Your brow is doing that scrunchy thing you only do when you're upset or in deep thought."

Bunchu grimaced, angry at himself for letting his emotions show.

"Oh," Ikutachi breathed suspiciously, sidling closer to Bunchu. "Perhaps it's both. What's he done now? It's clearly upset you, and considering how calm you normally are, this reaction is quite surprising."

Bunchu ran a hand down his face, taking a deep breath and looking at Ikutachi. "We kissed," he said quickly, "the other night when I went to see him."

Ikutachi's jaw dropped; his amber eyes going wide. He mouthed several responses, but settled on muted shock.

"I didn't mean for it to happen, it just…" Bunchu words trailed off as the memory of the kiss flashed through his mind. The heat, the excitement, the desire…

"I can't believe you're just now telling me this!" Ikutachi practically shrieked. "That was like four days ago!"

"To be honest, I've been trying to forget about it. It didn't exactly turn out how I expected."

"Does that mean you liked it or that you didn't?"

"I-I… well… it was…"

"Oh my, God, you liked it!"

Bunchu blushed furiously. "I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to. Your face is the color of a tomato right now! I can't believe it, I thought you hated him!"

"I do!"

"Oh, darling, you are so deep in denial you're drowning in it! And after one kiss…" Ikutachi fell back against the bench in awe. "He must be one hell of a kisser. Was that all you two did, or did you let him sample the goodies, too?"

"Sample the wha—?! Of course not! Besides, if anyone is going to be 'sampling goodies,' it's me!"

"Calm down, I didn't mean to upset you. I was just curious since… wait a minute. You mean you're not a…?" Ikutachi blinked in confusion; his jaw dropping once more. "I don't believe it!"

"Join the club," Bunchu muttered irritably. "I thought for sure you'd believe me. So much for wishful thinking…"

"I'm sorry it's just—you're so much like me. I just assumed you were a bottom as well."

"Leo said something similar. Naturally, I disagreed with him, but if you think the same, I'm curious to know why."

Ikutachi took a moment to consider the question before responding. "Well, we have the same body type; slender and toned. Not exactly Seme material, if you know what I mean."

"Oh please," Bunchu snorted. "That's utter nonsense. Sure, I'm not as well-built as most males, but you try and find one daemon within a hundred miles who can defeat me in battle and _maybe_ I'll buy that reasoning. And if we're going to base this _solely_ on body type, then I should point out that I'm taller than you _and_ the same height as Leo."

"It's not just body type, Bunchu," Ikutachi defended. "It's your personality and how you carry yourself as well. You're elegant, well-mannered and well-spoken. Not to mention, your grooming habits are meticulous to the point of obsessive. Face it; you're a pretty boy with immaculately manicured nails, perfectly conditioned hair, and flawless skin. If you want me to be honest, you're prettier than half the females in the mansion. You should see the way some of the guys look at you. I've even caught Barbatos checking you out a time or two."

"Don't be ridiculous! I think I would've noticed such attention."

"I'm serious! You're just too oblivious to see it. Case and point; do you remember a couple of months ago when Master Rei was in town with his daemon Mars? They came to stay with us for a few days during their visit."

"The one with the creepy eyed-wolf? What about him?"

"What about him?! Blonde hair, blues eyes and arm muscles you could hang from! How is that all you remember is the stupid dog? I should slap you!"

"From what I remember, he wasn't all that good-looking."

Ikutachi did smack him this time. "He was handsome and you know it! If I wasn't committed to my idiot Phantom, I'd have been all over him! Of course, I doubt he would've noticed me since he only had eyes for you."

"You were obviously imagining things," Bunchu said, rolling his eyes. "I don't think he and I exchanged more than a few words the entire night."

Ikutachi sucked his teeth in irritation. "He invited you back to his room three different times during dinner!"

"Did he? I don't remember."

"Oh, my God, I want to choke you right now! This is exactly my point, Bunchu!"

"Whether I noticed or not doesn't matter. He's _clearly_ not my type, and, unlike some people, I'm not interested in casual sex."

Ikutachi snorted indignantly. "You make it sound like causal sex is a bad thing. And if you ask me, a good one night stand would do you some good."

"Yeah, I don't think so."

"You know, that's the one difference between us. I embrace my sexuality while you pretend yours doesn't exist. Stop over thinking it. If you want Leo, take him!"

"I can't. He doesn't want to be 'taken.' He wants to do the taking!"

"So let him," Ikutachi replied in exasperation.

"No, I'm not a Uke!"

"Yes, so you say, but speaking as someone who's experienced both roles, I can assure you that being a bottom is far more enjoyable than you know."

"Really?"

"Oh yes," Ikutachi said on a long sigh. "It's difficult to explain the experience as a whole, but the first time I laid with another male, I remember thinking I was going to die—because there was no way anyone could experience such world-shattering pleasure and survive. Most men think there's shame in submitting. If they only knew…"

Ikutachi winked at Bunchu; his amber eyes alight with some hidden secret. It awakened a curiosity inside of Bunchu, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to explore it yet.

"I doubt Leo would be inclined to agree," Bunchu muttered.

"Then make him agree."

Bunchu laughed humorlessly. "He'd die before he'd yield."

"Then I suppose it's a good thing you already have his solemn vow. A _king's_ vow," Ikutachi added for dramatic effect.

"What are you…?"

The meaning of the Anima's words dawned on Bunchu. Before he and Leo had battled, the Divina swore to obey Bunchu in all things should he lose. Could he really use his victory to exploit the Divina king in such a deplorable way?

"You want him, don't you?" Ikutachi asked softly.

Bunchu licked his lips. "I can't. It… it's not right."

"You're so noble it's disgusting."

"But it would be the same as raping him!"

"I promise, when it's all said and done, he won't see it that way. Whether he realizes it or not, he wants you, too. I saw the way he looked at you, Bunchu. It's the same look Barbatos had when he first saw me. He will do whatever it takes to be with you."

"I'm not so sure."

"Then go find out," Ikutachi said with a shrug. "If he seems legitimately upset by the proposition then you can back off and go back to being the honorable Divina that you are. Or," the Anima continued mischievously. "If you're brave enough to give into your curiosity, you can submit to him."

"Who said I was curious?"

Bunchu turned away, but Ikutachi had already seen what he'd been trying to hide. It was no surprise. The Anima had an uncanny way of reading into a person's inner most thoughts. Honestly, Bunchu found the idea of submitting to Leo, or to anyone for that matter, strangely… exciting.

"You know," Ikutachi said, lifting Shiro off his lap and wrapping the snake around his neck. "There are no rules when it comes to sex. We often feel obligated to fulfill certain roles when involved in a physical relationship, but, in truth, you can be both the dominant and the submissive. With the right partner, you're free to explore the depths of your fantasies and desires no matter how seemingly embarrassing they might be. Labeling yourself or your lover limits the possibilities of your pleasure. After all, why settle for a portion of your lover's passion when you can have all of it?" Ikutachi reached out to pat Bunchu's hand. "Don't over think this. You want Leo and he wants you, right?"

"Yes, I suppose," Bunchu replied uncertainly.

"Then just let it happen. In my experience, the mechanics have a way of working themselves out. You might even be surprised once it's all said and done." Ikutachi climbed to his feet. "Let's get back to the house. You look like you could use a cup of coffee."

"I could use more than a cup of coffee," Bunchu replied, getting to his feet as well.

"I imagine so, but what you need, I can't give you. That you'll have to get from your king…" Ikutachi gave Bunchu a mischievous smile then sauntered off towards the house.

**CHAPTER 11**

If there was one thing Leo appreciated about Master Akasha's home, it was the option to dine in the privacy of one's room. He'd finished sparring with Barbatos and was anxious for a shower, but his hunger was absolutely ravenous. When he'd gone down to the kitchen to grab something, the cook offered to have a tray brought up to his room. Thanks to her suggestion, he'd have just enough time to get washed up and eat before Bunchu arrived.

Earlier that morning, Bunchu had called down to Leo's room to arrange a time to meet. Since Leo wanted to do some combat training, they settled on meeting around lunch. It worked out since Bunchu claimed to have morning plans as well.

Leo was almost to his room when Ikutachi and another male Anima came into view. Despite Ikutachi's less than amicable attitude, Leo couldn't deny how attractive he was. The male beside his was beautiful in his own right, but he paled in comparison at Ikutachi's side.

"Good afternoon, King Leo," Ikutachi said, inclining his head. "I'm happy to know the rumors of your recovery are true."

"They are indeed," Leo replied in his friendliest tone. "But happy? I'm surprised to hear you say that considering how our last meeting ended; which, by the way, I'd like to apologize for."

"Yes, well, I think you've learned your lesson, so there's no need for apologies. And from what Barbatos tells me, you're not as bad as we originally thought, so consider all forgiven."

Leo laughed; the sound seeming to catch Ikutachi off guard. "Your candor is appreciated," he replied. "I know how damning a bad first impression can be, so thank you for the second chance to prove my worthiness."

Ikutachi was taken aback; a look of genuine surprise on his lovely face. "You are much changed, King Leo. I don't know what's influenced this transformation, but I must say it's a pleasant surprise."

"Why thank you, Ikutachi-san. From what I hear, you're difficult to impress, so I shall take your kind words as a compliment."

Ikutachi laughed melodically. "Don't believe everything my Phantom tells you."

"I'll try to remember that," Leo replied, turning towards the male next to Ikutachi. "I don't believe we've met, but any friend of Ikutachi-san is a friend of mine. What is your name?

"Moon Mikazuki," The Anima replied with a graceful bow.

"Well, Mikazuki-san, it's very nice to meet you."

"And you, King Leo."

"There's not need to be so formal," he replied. "Feel free to call me, Leo. You as well Ikutachi-san. Unfortunately, I must be going, but I do have a question for you Ikutachi-san. I was thinking of squeezing in another training session this evening. May I call upon your Phantom again, or have you already reserved him?"

"I'm afraid he's all mine tonight, Leo, but I'm sure Mikazuki here would love to spar with you. He asked me earlier, but, as I said, I have plans."

Leo turned to Mikazuki. "How about it, Mikazuki-san? Care for a friendly battle this evening?"

A slow smile formed on the Anima's lips. "I would love to, Leo-sama. I've never battled a king before. I have to admit, the thought of it excites me."

The veiled invitation took Leo by surprise, but he carried on as if he hadn't noticed. "I'm not sure I'll be able to live up to your expectations, Mikazuki-san. It's been a while since I've wielded a sword. My battle with Barbatos this morning is proof of my inadequacy."

"We'll have to remedy that then," the Anima replied; his eyes dancing with desire. "Perhaps handling _my_ sword will give you back your confidence."

Leo was struck speechless for several seconds; the Anima's definition of the word _sword_ abundantly clear. "I… uh… that's kind of you to offer, but I think I be alright with my own."

Mikazuki tilted his head to the side, throwing Leo his best, 'you can have this if you want it,' look. "Then I'll see you on the battlefield, my king."

The Anima said a quick good bye to Ikutachi then made his way down the hall. Leo took a moment admire the view from behind before turning back to the foot-tapping Ikutachi.

"Don't even think about it!" The Anima snapped; his eyes narrowing reproachfully.

"What?" Leo asked innocently.

"You know exactly what I mean, and if you so much as touch Mika-chan, I will cut off your dick and feed it to you."

Leo regarded Ikutachi with morbid fascination; impressed by the Anima's ability to switch moods so seamlessly. He would have laughed if not for Ikutachi's ferociously intense stare. The Anima was serious.

"I have no intention of defiling your friend, Ikutachi-san."

"Good," he replied, raising his chin arrogantly. "I'm watching you, Leo." He sniffed indignantly then stormed off down the hall.

**CHAPTER 12**

Bunchu walked to Leo's room, mentally preparing himself for their inevitable encounter. They'd spoken on the phone earlier that day, and just hearing the Divina's voice was enough to send his heart stuttering.

To his complete dismay, Leo had been on Bunchu's mind since the moment they'd kissed; in his thoughts and in his dreams. He was flustered and confused, which was why he'd sought out Ikutachi earlier that morning. Sadly, his Anima friend hadn't given him the advice he'd been looking for. If anything, it made his growing desire for the Divina king that much more complicated.

Bunchu couldn't think of a moment in his life where he'd ever, even for a moment, felt out of control. But Leo… just the thought of seeing him again made Bunchu beyond anxious. He'd made it a point to avoid him for the past few days, but once Nightingale cleared the Divina; Bunchu had no choice but to seek him out. Leo's tutoring had been on hold long enough, and, according to Master Akasha, it was time to get the ball rolling.

As he knocked on the door, Bunchu's heart started to race. He could feel the heat of his blush creeping into his cheeks as the anticipation of seeing Leo's face blossomed in his chest.

Leo opened the door after Bunchu's second knock. He was shirtless and drying his hair with a towel. The sight caught Bunchu off guard, stealing his ability to speak for several seconds.

"You want to come in?" Leo asked, seemingly oblivious to Bunchu's reaction.

"No, it's ok. I can wait out here."

"You sure, I might be a minute. We can discuss our plans for today while I'm getting dressed."

Bunchu swallowed nervously. "Sure, why not."

Leo closed the door behind him, walking over to the closet to pull out his clothes. He wore a pair of plaid cotton pants, hanging low on his slender hips. When he reached for the hangers in the closet, the waist band shifted slightly, revealing the top of his muscular bottom. Bunchu's cheeks flooded with color. He spun around before Leo could see, walking towards the pitcher of water siting on the nearby table.

"I see you've eaten already," Bunchu said as casually as possible, pouring a glass.

"Yeah," Leo replied absently. "Some Anima brought it up."

"Mira?"

"No, I know who Mira is. I think it was Odairi's wife or something."

"Ohina," Bunchu confirmed. "They aren't actually married yet."

"Really? He better fix that soon. It's only a matter of time before some other daemon snatches her up."

"Impossible. The two are completely devoted to each other. Marriage would only confirm what everyone already knows."

"If you say so," Leo grunted. "But from what I know about females, things like rings and titles matter. Should another male come and offer her those things and more, I wouldn't be surprised if she left your Anima friend."

"You sound like you know a lot about women."

"I know a great deal more than I care to," Leo replied, laying out his clothes on the bed. "Do I need to dress formally for this?" He asked, looking up at Bunchu.

"Uh, no, not today. Most of your lesson will be conducted in Master Akasha's library."

"Good."

Leo selected a pair of dark slacks and an expensive looking shirt. It was casual, but chic. And with his hair tousled softly around his handsomely angled features, he would be the picture of understated power and grace.

The Divina king pulled the top on first; the fabric hugging his muscular chest. Bunchu started to look away, but then Leo untied his pants, letting them drop to the floor. He wore no underwear; his cock proudly on display for Bunchu's viewing pleasure.

The Divina king was well endowed; his soft length hanging low between his legs. Bunchu watched over the rim of his cup as Leo tugged on a pair of boxers, enjoying the way his thigh muscles flexed from the simple action.

Bunchu's presence didn't seem to bother Leo as he pulled on his pants. He didn't even look up to see what Bunchu's reaction was or if he even had one. Thank goodness for that; otherwise, Leo would've seen him drooling like an idiot.

Bunchu downed the water, hoping it would douse the fire burning in his belly. He could feel his body reacting to Leo, and he hated himself for it. Even worse, Leo didn't seem to be affected by their _almost_ sexual encounter at all.

Bunchu wasn't sure what to expect when he saw Leo again. Their last meeting ended abruptly and Bunchu had made it clear that any type of sexual relationship between them would be out of the question. Still, he'd expected Leo to show some kind of emotion; a remnant or shadow of the lust they'd felt for each other that night. But nothing? It was infuriating and more than a little hurtful.

"You ready?" Leo asked, running his hands through his hair and slicking it back.

"Yes, of course," Bunchu replied, setting his glass down on the tray.

"So what are we covering today?" Leo asked, opening the door for him.

"We'll start with a brief lesson on the Guild's history, followed by an explanation of the hierarchy and rank structures. Once we've finished, we'll grab lunch then do a brief tour of the Guild compound."

Leo looked disappointed; his face twisting into a frown.

"Something wrong?" Bunchu asked.

"No, nothing."

"You're a terrible liar."

Leo laughed; the sound making Bunchu's groin tighten ever so slightly.

"To be honest," Leo replied, "I was hoping to get a fight in this evening. I made a wager with Barbatos, and, if I'm going to win, I need to up my training."

"I can help you if you'd like," Bunchu said, tucking his hands into his wide sleeves.

"No disrespect, but this morning was the first time I've had a sword in my hand for weeks. If you lost control again, I don't think I'd be as lucky a second time."

A wave of guilt washed over Bunchu. "I apologize again for my behavior."

"I told you about apologizing," Leo said firmly. "It was a fair battle, and an honorable defeat by a worthy opponent. If anything, it's shown me that I'm not as skilled as I thought."

"Actually, your technique is flawless, which, if you ask me, is part of your problem."

"How so?"

"Well," Bunchu replied carefully. "You fight like a king; with perfect form and execution. It's not your fault. Royals are trained to battle with grace and honor, and against most opponents you'd likely win. But when faced with an adversary who's technique is more about _survival_ and less about _looking pretty_, your chances of defeat sky-rocket."

"Ah, this is what you referred to as, 'fighting dirty.' I remember your words during our fight clear enough."

"That was one example, but the lengths to which some will go to win a battle would no doubt surprise you. During my service to the Emperor, I was forced to adapt and develop my skills. I can't tell you how many back alley brawls and street fights I was in. Contrary to popular belief, most noble men aren't noble."

"Your past life seems interesting," Leo replied. "I'd like to hear more about it someday."

Bunchu laughed softly. "I'm sure it's nothing compared to the life of king. I'd be more interested in hearing about your past."

Leo smiled at Bunchu's words, but the expression didn't quite reach his eyes. An uncomfortable silence fell between them, and Bunchu searched for a way to bring back the moment they'd lost. Leo seemed different; less arrogant and less dominating And for the first time since they'd met, Bunchu was actually enjoying his company.

"Do you have an opponent in mind for your battle this evening?" Bunchu asked in an attempt to lighten the mood. "If not, there are a few daemons I can recommend."

"There's no need, I can handle it."

"Are you sure? You don't really know anyone here yet. Perhaps I could introduce to a few of my associates."

"You getting me up to speed on Guild politics is assistance enough. If I am to learn how to exist in this… new world, then I will have to adapt. I must interact with others on my own and build what you'd call _relationships_."

"Wow," Bunchu replied; unable to hide his shock. "Who are you and what have you done with King Leo?"

Leo laughed. "He is still alive and well, but after conversing with Barbatos these past few days, and spending a couple of nights in quiet contemplation, I've decided to treat this as I would a visit to the Celestial Court. I was foolish enough to come here in search of change. I see now that my expectations were unrealistic. I am a king. My life will always be a game of politics and intrigue. I will never truly be a part of your world; therefore, I will do what I do best."

"And what is it that you do best?"

Leo flashed Bunchu his most disarming smile. "Play the game."

Bunchu remained silent; not sure how to respond. Something in the way Leo spoke filled him with sadness. It was as if the Divina he'd met all those weeks ago was gone; hidden behind a carefully constructed mask of charming indifference. It made Bunchu wonder about Leo's past. Who was this King Leo? And what was the cause of the dark sadness trapped behind his lavender eyes?

**CHAPTER 13**

"How are your lessons going with the King?" Odairi asked, taking a bite from the apple in his hand.

"Surprisingly well," Bunchu replied with a secret smile. "He's far more civilized than I thought. Even charming when he wants to be. Although, I'm not entirely sure it's the _real_ him."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this afternoon when I picked him up from his room, he mentioned something about playing 'the game.' His words and actions appear genuine, but something in his eyes seems off."

"Humph, and here I thought he was just a murderous jerk."

Bunchu laughed softly. "He might be. To be honest, I couldn't tell you which one is the real Leo; the brooding arrogant king, or the charming one. For all I know neither is the real him and everything he's shown me is a lie."

"You sound upset about it," Odairi said between chews of his apple. "Do you really want to get to know him? He's not like us. I mean, can you imagine if he chose to serve Master Akasha? He'd make us miserable with all his bloody self-righteousness!"

"Perhaps," Bunchu said thoughtfully.

"Odairi, is that an apple in your hand? I specifically told you no snacking! We're having dinner with Susu-kun and Ku-chan!"

Ohina stormed towards them; her skirts whipping madly around her ankles. Her hair was down; midnight locks framing her flushed heart-shaped face. She was normally cheerful and pleasant, but when her fiancé misbehaved, her fiery side had a tendency to show. Odairi spit the chewed up apple into his hand, hiding it and the rest of the apple core behind his back. He looked up at Bunchu for support.

"Sorry, my friend," Bunchu said. "That's all you." He threw Odairi an apologetic smile then continued down the hall. "Hello, Ohina."

"Hello, Bunchu! Sorry to interrupt you two."

Ohina's smile was dazzlingly; her beautiful eyes bright with love for Odairi despite her irritation. Bunchu realized then what Leo meant earlier that morning. The female Anima was a lovely specimen of feminine beauty; all soft and delicate features. And even though it was clear her heart belonged to Odairi, Bunchu doubted that one detail would stop another male from trying to steal it away.

"I was going to grab some dinner myself," Bunchu replied, "so no worries. By the way, you look beautiful this evening."

"Thank you," she chirped, inclining her head. "I rarely get the chance to dress up since _someone_ never takes me anywhere." Her gaze was on Bunchu, but her words were clearly directed at Odairi.

"That's not true!" Odairi insisted. "We go out all the time!"

"You tagging along with me when I go grocery shopping isn't my idea of going out. And even then, you only go to make sure I buy those little cakes you like. Now go and get ready, we're leaving soon."

Odairi said goodbye to Bunchu, muttering to himself as he made his way down the hall.

"Bunchu, darling," Ohina said, "Ikutachi was looking for you earlier. Have you run into him yet?"

"No, is everything okay?"

"I believe so, but I can never tell with him."

"Alright, thanks. I'll go and see if I can find him. Have a good evening."

"You too!"

Bunchu continued on, deciding to cut across the courtyard to the Anima side. It was a beautiful evening, but the temperature had dropped significantly during the past few weeks. Winter upon them, and, slowly but surely; the cold had seeped into every nook and cranny of Master Akasha's estate.

He turned the corner towards the sparring grounds, surprised to find Leo in full battle with Mikazuki. The Anima was an extraordinary swordsman; his technique more like a dance than actual battle. Bunchu had never sparred with Mikazuki, but he'd seen him and Ikutachi swordfight numerous times. The two Anima males always drew crowds to their battles. In fact, Saizo had charged for them a time or two.

He moved closer, enjoying the way Leo moved. Bunchu could tell the Divina king was struggling to keep up, and Mikazuki wasn't holding back. The moment Leo would take the lead; the Anima would intensify his attack, forcing Leo back into a defensive position. When Mikazuki disarmed the Divina, Bunchu wasn't surprised.

Leo was momentarily startled, but Bunchu could hear the Divina's laughter from where he stood. He ran a hand through his hair, saying something to Mikazuki who joined him in his laughter. The Anima picked up Leo's sword, handing it back to him. Leo reached for the hilt, but at the last minute Mikazuki pulled it back and stepped into Leo's personal space.

It was clear Leo didn't expect the kiss. There was a moment of hesitation in the Divina's reaction. He pulled away, but Mikazuki dropped the swords in his hands and wrapped his arms around Leo's waist. He pressed their bodies together, and for several heart-wrenching seconds, the two embrace each other intimately.

Finally, Leo took Mikazuki by the shoulders and pushed him away. Words were exchanged, and although the Anima looked displeased, he simply placed a kiss on Leo's cheek, grabbed his sword and left the field.

Bunchu pressed his hand to his chest; the pain and rage he found there both shocking and terrifying. Without a second thought, he marched to where Leo stood. The Divina heard Bunchu's approach; his brow furrowing in confusion as he picked up his sword.

"Bunchu, what are you…?"

Bunchu pulled Leo into his arms; pressing his lips to the Divina's startled mouth. There was no hesitation in Leo's reaction this time; not with Bunchu. The Divina groaned, forcing Bunchu's mouth open and thrusting his tongue inside. Bunchu's hands moved over Leo's body; the mixture of the Divina's cologne and sweat invading every part of his senses.

"I want you," Bunchu moaned.

Leo made no reply; his focus solely on getting Bunchu's clothes off.

"Not here," he murmured against Leo's lips. "Your room. Now."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 14**

Leo kicked his bedroom door shut, slamming Bunchu against the nearest wall. They were locked in a battle of wills, both of them fighting for the upper hand. It was intense to the point of violent; their mutual passion somewhere between desire and rage.

For a moment, Leo believed he was in control. With most of the fight draining from his slender frame, Bunchu was quickly slipping under his spell. At least that's what he thought until Bunchu spun them around, slamming Leo into the wall so hard it knocked the wind out of him.

"I saw you with him," Bunchu hissed. "I saw him kiss you and I saw you kiss him back!"

"Who? Mikazuki-san?" Leo asked, fighting to break free of Bunchu's viselike grip. "He kissed me! I had no…"

Bunchu silenced him, crushing their lips together in a brief but painful kiss. Warm hands slipped underneath Leo's shirt, tugging it up and over his head. Leo tried to regain control once more, but Bunchu would not yield. The Divina dropped to his knees in front of him, pulling off Leo's belt and undoing the front of his pants. When the heat of Bunchu's mouth wrapped around his cock, Leo could hardly stay upright. His head fell back against the wall as he threaded his fingers through Bunchu's silky hair.

"Your mouth… is heaven," Leo groaned, forcing his dick further down the Divina's throat. "Let's see how deep you can take me."

It was a challenge Bunchu accepted with great fervor; his skills so perfectly executed that Leo was on the verge of cumming within a matter of minutes. He was just about to climax when Bunchu suddenly stop.

"Fuck…" Leo bit out. "Why'd you stop?"

"We're not stopping," Bunchu said, climbing gracefully to his feet and pulling him over to the bed. "Lay down," he commanded.

Leo eyed the belt in Bunchu's hand warily; not sure why the Divina was still holding it. He was about to ask why, but got distracted when the Divina tossed the leather strap onto the mattress and started removing his own clothes. Leo licked his lips in anticipation; his eyes roaming the expanse of Bunchu's creamy white skin. It looked so soft and smooth. So different from his rough, tan skin.

The Divina had far more muscle than Leo expected, but it made for an even more tantalizing sight. He couldn't wait to touch him; taste him. The thought alone made his cock throb painfully, causing a drop of cum to ooze from the tip. Leo decided then that he would devour every inch of Bunchu's glorious skin right before he slipped his cock into the Divina's tight, wet hole.

"I don't know what changed your mind," Leo snickered, stripping off his pants, "but I promise to give you a proper fucking."

Leo took hold of Bunchu's naked body and tossed him onto the bed. Bunchu moved back towards the headboard; his eyes filled with just the right amount of fear and excitement.

"You came to me, Divina," Leo chided. "Don't try and run away now."

Bunchu smiled provocatively. "Who said anything about running? You're the one who's still over there."

Leo was on top of Bunchu before either of them could blink. He was relieved to find Bunchu more compliant this time; most of the Divina's earlier aggression now sweet, heavenly submission. For a self-proclaimed Seme, it was amazing how beautifully Bunchu was surrendering. Leo was about to seal the deal when Bunchu suddenly flipped him onto his back.

"What's this?" Leo asked with a quiet chuckle.

Though caught off guard, Leo couldn't hold back the thrill of Bunchu's boldness. An aggressive Uke was his favorite kind, and having the Divina ride him to completion would no doubt be incredible to watch.

Bunchu straddled Leo's waist, taking the belt and snatching Leo's hands above his head. Using the wrought iron head board, Bunchu restrained him tightly. Leo considered fighting against it, but he was curious to see where this was going. It wasn't the first time he'd been tied up during sex, and from past experiences he knew it could be frustrating yet deliciously enjoyable. In many cases, the _wanting_ to touch could be more pleasurable than _actually_ touching.

"This is your first time," Leo said, twisting his hips and rubbing his dick against the inside of Bunchu's thigh. "As much as I want to see you ride me, I need to prepare you first."

"Typical," Bunchu said, tightening the strap around Leo's wrists. "Not once did you consider that it would be _me_ preparing _you_."

Leo frowned, pulling at the leather belt to see if he could free himself. When he discovered escape was impossible, a feeling of unease settled in his belly.

"Bunchu, I thought I told you, I'm not a…"

Bunchu pressed a finger to Leo's lips, shaking his head. "I realized something when I saw you with Mikazuki. Something I've been trying to ignore since the moment we kissed. I want you, Leo. So badly that I will do whatever it takes to have you." Bunchu leaned forward, moving his finger and placing a light kiss on Leo's slightly parted mouth. "You're mine," he whispered against Leo's lips. "Do you hear me, king? Mine."

The way Bunchu said the word "king" put Leo on edge; his apprehension growing despite the lust swirling in the Divina's striking blue eyes.

"I explained this already," Leo said firmly, pulling at the restraints once more. "I will do the taking!"

Bunchu smiled sinisterly; his eyes darkening to a dusky blue. "Tell me, king; are you a man of your word?"

"You should know that better than anyone else in this bloody mansion! But what the hell does this have to do with my honor?"

"Everything," Bunchu replied, leaning down and flicking Leo's nipple with his tongue. "You made a vow to me, king. You swore to obey me in _all_ things."

Leo swallowed; his stomach turning violently. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, but I would," Bunchu said, feathering Leo's chest with kisses.

"This is crazy! Release me at once!"

"Do you want me?" Bunchu asked, nipping and sucking Leo's pert nipples.

Leo moaned softly; his eyes fluttering shut. He wanted Bunchu very much. Much more than he was willing to admit aloud. But not like this…

"That's what I thought," Bunchu whispered in amusement. "Give yourself to me, Leo. Obey me, and I swear I will give you pleasure beyond your wildest imaginations."

Leo gasped when Bunchu's hand moved to cup his balls; the other gripping his dick tightly as he started a rhythm of slow, steady strokes.

"I-I… don't think I…," Leo stuttered breathlessly.

"Don't think," Bunchu murmured, pressing their foreheads together, "just feel."

**CHAPTER 15**

The air was hot and heavy, filled with the sweet, enticing scent of sex. The only sounds were Bunchu's labored breathing interwoven with Leo's soft, throaty moans…

Leo's only thought was that he was trapped; imprisoned in an endless cycle of ecstasy as orgasm after orgasm tore through his trembling body. Every time he grasped a moment of clarity, Bunchu would plunge him back into a chasm of blissful euphoria. He was being pulled under; drowning over and over again in a sea of the Divina's lust. He couldn't think; couldn't breathe. He was dying, and it was exquisite…

"I haven't even touched you properly yet," Bunchu whispered; his hands stroking both of their cocks in unison.

Bunchu's breath was blistering hot against Leo's already scorching skin. The Divina's mouth moved over his flesh with unnatural accuracy, quickly identifying all the right places to touch and kiss; nibble and suck. Right then, Bunchu's mouth was wrapped around Leo's tender nipple, suckling and nipping the ripe bud. It was too much, yet, somehow, not enough. He needed more...

"Whatever you're going to do," Leo begged, "just do it! I can't… I need…!"

"That's it, my king," Bunchu coaxed. "Beg for me. Tell me you want me inside of you."

"No I… I-I don't… _AH_!"

Yet another orgasm ripped through Leo; his mind struggling to hold onto some shred of conscious thought.

"Say it, my king," Bunchu commanded in a soft whisper; his hand moving to the secret spot between Leo's thighs.

Leo tried to focus. He tried to stop what he knew would come next, but his mind refused to cooperate. It was like some dark, forbidden place in the depths of his spirit was begging to be conquered. Pleading to surrender…

Bunchu's fingers invaded Leo's body; the violation abhorrent yet strangely—fascinating. But as Bunchu's fingers delved deeper, Leo's momentary infatuation quickly faded. Pain clawed at his mind, shredding the last remnants of pleasure from his fading orgasm.

"No…" Leo hissed, straining his wrists against the belt. "Stop! It hurts!"

"Relax," Bunchu murmured soothingly, using the weight of his body to keep Leo's legs spread apart. "I'll find it."

Leo clenched his teeth, biting back a scream of pain and rage.

"I know," Bunchu whispered, placing a kiss on the inside of Leo's bent knee. "But you need to relax. The more you fight, the more it will hurt."

A single tear slid from the corner of Leo's eye. "Get off," he shrieked, twisting his hips. "Get—"

Leo sucked in a startled breath as the most incredible feeling washed over him. It radiated out from his most secretive of places, filling every inch of his body until it overflowed.

"There it is," Bunchu whispered in satisfaction. "Right here." The Divina pressed the spot more firmly, massaging it in slow circles.

A shiver ran through Leo's body; all the tension seeming to melt away. It was amazing; a pleasure so indescribable that it snatched the very air from Leo's lungs. His back arched off the mattress as the world he knew shattered into a thousand pieces. It happened in slow motion, and he watched in quiet fascination as the tiny fragments reformed and created a world even more bright and beautiful than the one before.

"You feel it," Bunchu said, watching Leo with hooded eyes. "You want more, don't you?"

When Leo didn't answer, Bunchu inserted a second finger, spreading his hole even wider.

"Say it," he demanded. "I want to hear the words from your lips."

"I-I…" Leo gasped as Bunchu pressed harder; probed deeper.

Leo's dick grew hard once more in Bunchu's hand; his balls tightening in anticipation of his next orgasm.

"Not yet," Bunchu whispered, slowing his pace and pulling back.

"Don't stop…" Leo begged. "More…"

Bunchu smiled triumphantly, pulling out his fingers and sliding between Leo's legs. "Is this what you want?" he asked, positioning his cock at Leo's entrance.

Leo didn't reply. Instead he lifted his head high enough to kiss Bunchu hard on the mouth. Their lips met at the exact moment Bunchu slid inside of him.

**CHAPTER 16 **

Bunchu's list of lovers was a short one. It was his nature to love one person and one person only. But having only a handful of lovers didn't mean Bunchu was not learned in the arts of love making. On the contrary, the act of sex was one he was not only familiar with, but excelled in. After all, it's not _quantity_ that matters, but the _quality_…

Seducing Leo was far easier than Bunchu expected. It was as if the Divina king wanted to submit. Add to that their sexual compatibility, and it was no wonder Bunchu was able to bring the king to heel.

As with most "virgins," Leo was painfully tight; the walls of his hole gripping Bunchu's cock so tightly that he could barely move without winching. Still, it was a good kind of pain; the kind that kept you wanting more. It was obvious Leo knew what to expect in that moment, but when Bunchu's thick length entered his body, his eyes went wide with shock and pain.

In Bunchu's experience, distraction was always the best course of action. Keep your Uke so focused on the pleasure that the pain is nothing more than an afterthought. Holding as still as possible, Bunchu took hold of Leo's length. He kept the strokes measured and unhurried, reminding the Divina of the pleasure he'd experienced only moments ago. It wasn't until Leo relaxed that Bunchu finally started to move.

Leo looked up at Bunchu; his expression a mixture of pain and pleasure. The Divina king had stopped struggling against the belt, so Bunchu decided to release him. Taking hold of the Leo's hands, Bunchu wrapped one of the Divina's arms around his neck. He laced his fingers with Leo's other hand, placing a delicate kiss on the Divina's wrist.

"Does it feel good?" Bunchu asked with a hint of worry, searching Leo's glazed lavender eyes.

Leo's grip tightened around Bunchu as he shook his head stiffly. "I-I don't know," he said in a rough, breathy voice. "It feels… numb."

Bunchu inhaled sharply; all pretense of tenderness evaporating. He lifted Leo into his arms, forcing the Divina's back against the metal head board. They were both sitting up now; Bunchu on his knees with Leo's legs wrapped around his waist.

Bunchu gripped one of the metal bars of the headboard for leverage, using his other hand to take hold of the Divina's trembling hips. Bunchu's cock was now buried inside of Leo's slick heat; the angle perfect for long, deep strokes. Holding back was next to impossible, so Bunchu didn't try. He slammed into Leo, watching as the handsome Divina unraveled completely.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" Bunchu bit out. "I can see it in your eyes."

Leo responded with a passionate kiss; his fingers lacing with Bunchu's hair.

"Cum for me," Bunchu commanded, nipping Leo's chin gingerly.

"I n-need… to be… t-touched…" the Divina king begged, moving one of his hands to take hold of his leaking cock.

"No," Bunchu replied, snatching Leo's hand away. "I want to see you cum just from me being inside of you."

"I-I can't…" Leo whimpered.

"Then I'll spend the rest of the night proving you can."

Leo moaned; the sound somewhere between fear and excitement. "Wh-why… are you… doing this?" He asked weakly.

"I'll stop if you want me to," Bunchu replied, thrusting into Leo as he said the words. "Is that what you want, my king?" He asked, pulling out slowly then slamming into the Divina again. "You want me to stop?"

Leo clenched his teeth; a tear sliding down his flushed face. Bunchu licked the salty drop from the Divina's cheek, placing a light kiss where it had stopped. Instantly, Bunchu's heart softened; his need to dominate Leo replaced with the desire to comfort him. He wanted the king to understand that this was not about control, but love.

"There is no shame in this," Bunchu whispered, nuzzling Leo's cheek. "You are beautiful and perfect, and in this moment I _see_ you. I see your _true_ spirit, and I love you all the more for it."

Bunchu lifted Leo into his arms once more, laying him on his back across the bed. He looked so unguarded and vulnerable that it made Bunchu's heart ache with love and adoration. He wanted to devote himself wholly to Leo, and spend the rest of eternity exploring the depths of the Divina's stormy lavender eyes.

"Just let go," Bunchu whispered, sliding back into Leo's warm, wet depths. "Give yourself to me completely and I will do the same."

Bunchu kept a leisurely pace, moving in and out of Leo's body in a slow, hypnotic rhythm. The need to overpower Leo was gone; the Divina's surrender now complete. This gave Bunchu the freedom to explore the boundaries of Leo's passion, and discover all the glorious ways to bring the fierce lion to orgasm.

It was several hours later when Bunchu finally found his own release, spilling his seed deep within Leo's core. When it was all said and done, Bunchu held Leo's sleeping form in his arms. The sound of his lover's soft breathing was sweeter than any music, pulling him towards blissful slumber.

"I am yours," Bunchu said in a soft, firm whisper close to Leo's ear. "You are my king and I am your servant; now and for all eternity. I shall bow to you and no one else for as long as we both shall live. This I swear."

**CHAPTER 17**

Leo awoke with the sun on his face; his body unnaturally heavy on the cool satin sheets. He moved to sit up, wincing at the sharp stab of pain in his lower back.

"How are you feeling?"

Leo's head snapped towards the sound of Bunchu's voice. The Divina's gravely, sleep-laced tone filled him with a strange mixture of happiness and disgust. It was terribly confusing since Leo couldn't decide whether or not he wanted to embrace Bunchu or kill him. It didn't help that the Divina was completely naked and only a few inches away. Suddenly it was hard to breathe; the reality of last night's events so mortifying that Leo want nothing more than to crawl into a hole and die.

"Leo, what's wrong?" Bunchu sat up immediately, moving to take Leo into his arms. "You look like you're going to be sick. Should I get you some…?"

Leo scrambled off the bed, making it to the waste basket just in time. With nothing in his stomach, all that came up was stomach acid. It burned his throat, making him cough violently. In a matter of seconds, Bunchu was at his side, rubbing his back comfortingly.

"Don't touch me!" Leo hissed, pushing Bunchu away from him with one arm, while wiping his mouth with the other. He felt so weak; the simple act of lifting his arm was exhausting.

"Please, my king," Bunchu said, kneeling a few feet away from him. "Let me help you. You must be in terrible pain right now."

The Divina reached for him again, but Leo held up his hand to stop him. "Come any closer and I'll fucking kill you!"

Bunchu flinched as if Leo had physically struck him. "You don't mean that," he said quietly. "Not after what we shared last night."

"Don't!" Leo shouted. "Nothing happened between us! Do you understand me?!"

"If you're worried about me divulging the details of our relationship then you needn't worry, my king. What happens between us stay between us. You have my word."

"There is no 'us,'" Leo hissed. "Now get out before I change my mind about killing you!"

Leo reached for the nearby chair, trying to pull himself up. Once again, Bunchu was at his side; his strong hands plucking Leo from the floor with such ease that it only fueled his rage.

"I said get out!" Leo pushed the Divina away again, stumbling forward in the process. He would have hit the ground face first if Bunchu hadn't caught him.

"Please, my king, you are in no condition to fight me right now!"

"I'm fine!"

"You're not fine! You're bleeding!"

Leo looked down, surprised to find tiny trails of blood sliding down the inside of his thighs. He felt dizzy all at once; sweat beading on his forehead despite the fact that he felt terribly cold.

"Wh-what did you do to me?!"

"Do you truly not remember?" Bunchu asked in a wounded voice.

"You mean how you raped me?!"

Bunchu forced Leo to look at him; his expression serious to the point of severe. "What we did was not rape! We made love, and you were not only compliant, but _extremely_ willing!"

"That's a lie!"

"It's the truth! We confessed our love to each other last night. I swore an oath to you and you accepted me not only as your servant, but as you lover as well! If you think I'm just going to pretend it never happened then I swear to you right now, on my honor, that I will spend the rest of my life proving my loyalty!"

"You have no honor," Leo spat. "You took advantage of my desire for you! You tied me up and forced yourself inside of me!"

"That might have been how it started, but it certainly wasn't how it ended! I have the nail marks to prove it!"

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!"

"Leo, please…"

"How dare you address me so informally?! Get out! I never want to see your face again!"

"My king…"

"I'M NOT YOUR KING! You are nothing to me, peasant! Do you hear me?! NOTHING!"

"Fine," Bunchu said, raising his hands in surrender. "I'll leave if that's what you want, but this isn't over. You _will_ seem my face again."

Leo watched Bunchu dress, cringing internally under the Divina's intense gaze. There was anger and hurt in Bunchu's eyes, but both emotions were shadowed with such love and adoration that it filled Leo with embarrassment and shame. He wanted Bunchu to leave, but at the same time he wanted him to stay. Twice he had to stop himself from begging the Divina to carry him back to bed.

Leo breathed a sigh of relief when the door finally clicked shut. He dropped haphazardly to the floor, sitting there for several moments while he mentally relived every second of his night with Bunchu. He was filled with shame; drowning in the humiliation of his complete and utter surrender to the Divina.

"You asked for this," Leo whispered to himself. "You allowed it to happen. Y-you…" He choked on his words, unable to say the rest aloud.

_You wanted it... _

The urge to vomit churned in his belly once more, and with the room spinning wildly, Leo had to press his hands to the floor to regain some sense of stability. He literally felt like he was spiraling out of control, and it was Bunchu's fault.

Despite the violation Leo felt, he couldn't deny the fact that hearing the devotion in the Divina's voice was comforting. It was like a salve on the wounds of his tortured soul. For the first time in nearly a century, Leo felt truly wanted. Bunchu hadn't made love to him for power or status. This wasn't a game of politics or intrigue. It was something more; something real. And it terrified him…

It was all too much to think about, especially when he was in such excruciating pain. Leo curled into a ball on the floor, closing his eyes as he tried to breathe through the agony; both physical and emotional.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 18**

Bunchu knocked on Ikutachi's door until it finally opened. It was Barbatos who answered, standing in the doorway completely naked and stifling back a yawn.

"What the hell, Bunchu? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"I need to speak to Ikutachi."

"You come banging on our door, interrupting our morning sex, and all you have to say is, 'I need to speak to Ikutachi.'"

"Barbatos, I don't have time for this!"

"Good, neither do I."

Barbatos tried to shut the door in Bunchu's face, but Ikutachi pushed the volatile male out of the way.

"Move, Phantom," Ikutachi commanded, tying his robe. "Bunchu, what's wrong? You look terrible!"

"I… It's…" Bunchu threw Barbatos a wary look. "Can I speak to you alone? I need your help. It's about that… thing we talked about yesterday. Something's happened; something bad."

Ikutachi sprang into action, snatching Barbatos by the arm and pushing him out into the hall. Before the Phantom could react, the Anima grabbed Bunchu's hand, yanking him into the room and slamming the door behind him. Ikutachi held the door closed, ignoring Barbatos' incessant cursing.

"Do me a favor, Bunchu, and get the blanket off the bed."

Bunchu did as he was asked, quickly handing it over. Ikutachi pulled the door open, revealing a red-faced, angry demon.

"What the hell, Iku!" Barbatos roared. "You can't just kick me out! I'm bloody naked!"

"Which is why I'm giving you this blanket," the Anima replied calmly. "Go to your room. When I'm done, I'll come find you."

"Go to my room?!" Barbatos snarled. "I'm not a child, Anima, you can't just…"

"Take the blanket, Phantom," Ikutachi said, cutting him off, "or you can walk back to your room with your dick out. Your choice."

Ikutachi remained perfectly composed, standing his ground against the furious demon. Barbatos looked ready to kill someone, but, to Bunchu's relief, he snatched the blanket from Ikutachi's hand and wrapped it around his waist.

"You're lucky I love you, Anima; otherwise, I'd kill you!"

"Yes, yes, you say that at least once a day. It's starting to lose its intended force."

"This isn't over."

"It never is," Ikutachi replied sweetly, "nor would I ever want it to be. Now go before you catch a cold. I'll come to you as soon as I can, alright? And I promise I'll make it up to you," he added with a slow smile.

Barbatos' mood changed instantly. He was trying to remain angry, but it was obvious the idea of having this "made up to him," excited him greatly.

"You promise?" Barbatos asked.

"You have my word. I'll even do that _thing_ you've been wanting."

Barbatos' jaw dropped ever so slightly, but he managed to pull himself together after a few seconds of shock.

"You can't back out at the last minute," Barbatos said; his eyes narrowing suspiciously on the Anima.

"I won't," Ikutachi chuckled. "Now off with you."

Barbatos dropped a kiss on Ikutachi's lips then made his way down the hallway whistling like a lovesick school boy. Ikutachi closed the door, turning the lock sharply.

"Sorry about that," Ikutachi said. "It would have taken forever to negotiate with the stubborn demon. He would have insisted on staying if I hadn't thrown him out."

"I hope I haven't caused you any trouble," Bunchu replied apologetically.

"Don't worry about me, I can handle Barbatos. Why don't you sit down before you fall over? I'll send for some tea and you can tell me what happened."

"There's no time for tea. I need you to go and see Leo. Last night I… We…"

"You had sex," Ikutachi finished for him. "And by the looks of it, you topped."

Bunchu frowned. "How can you tell?"

"Simple, you're not wincing every time you move." Ikutachi put his hands on his hips. "What happened?"

"I hurt him," Bunchu said weakly. "I didn't mean to, it just…" he swallowed, shaking his head. "He's in bad shape, Ikutachi. I tried to help, but he won't let me anywhere near him!"

Ikutachi sucked his teeth reproachfully. "It was his first time, Divina. You should've been gentler. I told you to take him, not kill him!"

Bunchu groaned, dropping into the nearest chair. "I planned on stopping after the first round, but then…"

"But then?" Ikutachi asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"He was the one who wanted more! I just…"

"Took advantage of his lust," Ikutachi said, finishing for him again. "Of course he wanted more you imbecile! Once you taste that kind of pleasure, you'll do anything to feel it again. It's like a drug! You, as the responsible Seme, should have shown the proper amount of restraint!"

"I tried," Bunchu replied, running a hand down his face, "but God help me, Ikutachi, he was incredible. I've never had sex so passionate and all-consuming. I knew I needed to stop, but I physically couldn't!"

Ikutachi rolled his eyes. "You sound like my idiot Phantom. He says the same thing after a rough night of bed play. The only difference is I'm used to it. Leo, however, is not." He sighed. "I'll go to him. There's no guarantee he'll accept my help, but I'll do what I can."

The Anima dressed quickly then took a large basket out of the trunk in front of the bed. He opened it, scanning its contents as if inventorying the items.

"What's that?" Bunchu asked.

"Nothing that concerns a Seme like you," Ikutachi replied absently. "You need to go back to your room. I'll stop by when I finish up with Leo."

"But I'm coming with you," he insisted.

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am!"

"Bunchu, listen to me, you're the last person he wants to see right now. Trust me, I've been where he is, and on top of all the physical pain he's in, his mind is probably reeling from what happened last night. Leo needs someone who can relate to him, and that's not you."

"I can't just sit here and do nothing!"

"You don't have a choice," Ikutachi said firmly, picking up the basket and giving Bunchu his most apologetic look. "Try not to worry. The pain is still fresh, but when it's gone it will leave behind all the pleasure Leo felt last night. He'll remember his desire for you and whatever anger he's feeling right now will fade away. I'm going now, but you're welcome to stay here if you'd like."

Ikutachi left the room, leaving Bunchu alone with the weight of his guilt.

**CHAPTER 19**

He would've forced Ikutachi to leave, but when the Anima barged into the room uninvited, Leo found he didn't have the strength to put up a fight.

"I've prepared a bath for you," Ikutachi said in a soft, soothing voice. "It'll help ease the pain and replenish your energy. I'm going to lift you up, but since you're bigger than me, I'm going to need some help. Do you understand?"

Leo grunted in reply, flinching when Ikutachi pulled him to his feet.

"Okay," Ikutachi continued, putting Leo's arm around his neck and sliding his free arm around Leo's bare waist. "We'll take it nice and slow."

Getting to the bath was easy compared to actually climbing in. By the time Leo was settled, the floor and Ikutachi were practically soaked.

"You can leave now," Leo said in a pained voice. "I can take it from here."

"No need to hide your pain from me," Ikutachi replied, laying out several towels to dry the floor. He knelt down at the edge of the tub, sorting through a large basket beside him. "I know exactly what you're feeling right now, and you're going to need a lot more than a soak."

Leo sank down into the tub, seriously considering drowning himself in the steaming water. Would there be no end to his embarrassment?

"Don't be embarrassed," Ikutachi said as if reading his mind. "Even kings need help every once and a while."

"Yeah, well, I'm no longer worthy of that title," Leo replied in shame.

Ikutachi looked up from what he was doing, giving Leo a confused frown. "Why, because of what you and Bunchu did last night? Don't be ridiculous! You made love to each other; there is no shame in that."

Leo flinched at Ikutachi's choice of words. It was exactly what Bunchu said during their night of misguided passion.

"He violated me," Leo hissed.

Ikutachi started lining up a set of bottles on the edge of the porcelain tub after carefully read each label. "From what I understand, that's not entirely true. You gave yourself to him. Multiple times in fact."

The Anima remained focused on his task, refraining from making eye contact. Leo couldn't tell whether Ikutachi was doing it intentionally or not, but he appreciated the simple gesture. The whole experience was torturous enough without be gawked at like some sideshow exhibit.

"That's not… I didn't want…"

Leo couldn't finish. He remembered the evening vividly, and the words he was about to say were all lies. For the first time in his life, Leo knew what it was like to submit to another; to let all his defenses down and give into the love and pleasure offered so willingly by another. Never had he felt so… free. It was incredible, and filled him with an overwhelming peace. A peace his mind rejected immediately… This was wrong; unnatural. He was a king, and surrendering to Bunchu meant only one thing. Weakness…

Ikutachi sat back on his heels, examining Leo closely. "What are you more upset about," he asked, "the fact that you were forced or the fact that you liked it?"

"I didn't like it!" Leo cried angrily. "How could I enjoy such… such…?"

"…such incredible pleasure?" Ikutachi folded his arms on the edge of the tub and rested his chin on them. "You forget who you're talking to, Leo. I know exactly what you experienced and I can say with absolute certainty that you enjoyed every second of it. Even the pain feels good when it's inflicted by the one you love."

"LOVE?! I don't love him!"

Ikutachi rolled his eyes at Leo's indignation. "Oh, please. If it had been anyone else but Bunchu, you would've killed him before he ever got the chance to touch you. This is your pride talking right now."

Leo sucked his teeth in irritation. "This has nothing to do with pride, Anima. I am a king, and with that title come certain expectations. I cannot afford to show weakness."

"Sex is an act of love, not weakness. And since love is one of the most powerful forces in this world, how could it possibly make you weak?"

"It's not the act of sex that makes me weak! It's the manner in which it is conducted!"

Ikutachi snorted in amusement. "Conducted? And how the hell is sex supposed to be 'conducted?' There are no rules, Leo. Sex is an expression of the love and longing between two people, or more if that's your desire. Either way, we are all different, and, therefore, express our sexuality differently."

"I'm not like you!" Leo snapped. "I have no desire to _express_ myself in such a deplorable way."

"Not like me?" Ikutachi asked, his eyes flashing with anger.

"You know what I mean, Anima. It is not in my nature to submit! And that vile beast forced me to debase myself!"

"I was just starting to like you, Divina," Ikutachi said venomously. "Don't make me change my mind."

"All I'm saying is…"

"I know exactly what you're saying," Ikutachi replied. "You think I'm weak because of the role I play in my relationship with Barbatos. Listen to me very carefully, Leo, because I'm only going to say this once. The position I take when in the arms of my lover has nothing to do with weakness. I submit to Barbatos because I _choose_ to; because it gives me the greatest pleasure to do so."

Leo took a calming breath, reminding himself that he still needed to play nice while under Akasha's roof. Besides, Ikutachi had rendered him aid during his time of need, and instead of being at least somewhat grateful, he'd only succeeded in offending the Anima.

"Forgive me, Ikutachi-san," Leo said, mustering all the gratitude he could. "I meant no disrespect. You are a force to be reckoned with, and it's clear to anyone with two eyes and brain that you are the dominant one in your relationship."

"And that's where you're wrong, Leo. From the outside looking in, I'm sure that's how it must appear, but, in truth, there is a great deal more between Barbatos and I that you don't see. Whether you believe it or not, I am just as devoted to him as he is to me. Our love is equal; the only difference is how we express it." Ikutachi sighed heavily, removing the cap from one of the small vials and pouring the contents into the tub. "My point is, when you're connected the way my Phantom and I are things like control and dominance don't matter. One day you realize that it's not a competition, and no one has to lose in order for the other to win."

"You are fortunate, Ikutachi-san. I envy you for having lived a life far more understanding than my own. There is no such thing as "equal" where I'm from. Control is everything; taking it and keeping it. You are either the one in charge or you are not. And believe me; you don't want to be the one who is not."

"I don't know what kind of life you've lived, or the world you come from, Leo. And I'm not insinuating that I understand anything you've had to endure. But I do know one very important fact. You are not there anymore. You are here with us; with people who would call you friend and one who would call you lover." Ikutachi reached out and placed a hand on top of Leo's. "Whatever past you're trying to hide with your brooding anger and your fake smiles is of no consequence to Bunchu. He wishes to know the man you truly are, not the one you were forced to be. If there is anyone in this world who you can trust with the secrets of your heart, it's him."

"You don't understand," Leo said quietly, pulling back his hand.

"Then help me to."

Leo shook his head, choosing to remain silent.

"Fine," Ikutachi said after a few quiet moments. "I won't force you to explain yourself to me, but whatever you decide; Bunchu has the right to know. Good or bad, he deserves to hear the truth of your feelings, or lack thereof, from your lips and no one else's." Ikutachi lifted another vial, emptying it into the water as well. "How about we forget all this for now? Our focus should be on getting you cleaned up and into bed. Rest will help ease your pain; physical and otherwise."

**CHAPTER 20**

Bunchu paced the length of his room; his mind consumed with thoughts of Leo. Ikutachi had been with the Divina king for well over an hour, and it was taking every shred of Bunchu's self-control to remain in his room.

He checked the clock for what felt like the hundredth time; his stomach twisting into another knot with every passing second. Unable to take it any longer, Bunchu stormed towards his door. When he threw it open, he was surprised to find Ikutachi with hand raised in preparation to knock.

"You just couldn't wait, could you," Ikutachi tsked, pushing past Bunchu and stepping into the room.

"Is he alright?"

"He is now. It wouldn't have taken so long if he wasn't so damn stubborn."

"I should have been the one to go," Bunchu huffed in frustration, running both hands through his hair.

"No, you shouldn't have. You did the right thing coming to me. He feels ashamed enough as it is, and having you see him in such a state would've only made it worse."

"And what kind of state was he in?" Bunchu asked in a panicked voice.

"Well, when I got there he was laying half-unconscious on the floor. I practically had to carry him to the tub."

"Damn it! I never should have left him!" Bunchu spun around on his heels, charging for the door.

"Slow down, Romeo," Ikutachi replied, catching him by the arm. "He's perfectly fine now. I put him to bed a few minutes ago. He'll be asleep for the next 4-6 hours; completely dead to the world. When he wakes up, he'll be good as new."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. This isn't my first rodeo, Bunchu. Hell, I have to have Barbatos do the same routine for me at least twice a week. You Semes don't seem to understand how much of a toll sex can take on our bodies. And considering this was Leo's first time as a bottom, his condition isn't surprising. He doesn't know his limits yet, and neither do you."

"What about the bleeding? Is he… Did I…?"

"Relax, there's no permanent damage as far as I can tell. He wouldn't let me check, of course, but he was able to walk from the bathroom to the bed on his own."

"So you don't know for sure? Maybe we should send for Nightingale."

"Do that, and Leo will hate you forever. Besides, he wouldn't have been able to walk at all if the damage was serious. The pain would've been unbearable. In my opinion, he's just exhausted; mentally, physically and emotionally. Once he gets some sleep he'll be fine."

"Do you think I should go see him?"

"Not right now."

"Then when?"

"Do you want me to be honest?"

"Of course," Bunchu replied.

"You need to leave him alone. He's angry and confused, and even though it's clear how much he cares for you, he feels betrayed and violated. On top of that, he's wrestling with issues that are far more complicated than either of us realized. In his mind, last night revealed some sort of weakness inside of him, and it's shaken him to his core."

"If that's true, then he needs me now more than ever! How can I reassure him of my love and support if I'm not by his side?"

"He doesn't need your reassurance, Bunchu. You made your feelings for him clear enough. Unfortunately, the only person who can help Leo is Leo. He needs to figure out who he really is and what he really wants. Until then, any kind of relationship between the two of you will never work. Give him time to sort through his feelings. He will come to you when he is ready."

"And if he doesn't?"

"He will," Ikutachi answered solemnly. "He's in love; he just doesn't know it yet."


End file.
